


Ménage

by cicada, Swanheart69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Danny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Steve, Omegaverse, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 23,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanheart69/pseuds/Swanheart69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько дней из жизни, одна тайна и путь Стива к пониманию того, насколько большую часть себя он слишком часто игнорирует. События берут начало с момента, как Дэнни переехал к Стиву, и дальше уходят в полное AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. День 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ménage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687256) by [cognomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/pseuds/cognomen). 



> Спасибо [pinkpanther](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther) за бетинг и [lintares](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares) за [иллюстрацию](http://lintares.tumblr.com/image/152106045934).

Дэнни развалился на _его_  диване, занял собой всю гостиную и ванную на первом этаже, как типичный альфа. С начала их сожительства не прошло и суток, а Стив уже спрашивает себя, о чем он только думал — то есть, кроме "Дэнно коротышка, наверно, он влезет на мой диван". Что ж, влез. Развалился. Как раз чтобы смотреть телевизор сквозь полуприкрытые веки, устроив затылок на подлокотнике. Дэнни словно оказался на своем месте, вел себя как дома, а когда он был тихий и довольный — особенно тихий, редкое явление, — Стив чувствовал себя до странного уютно.

Он хочет, чтобы Дэнни как можно скорее отсюда убрался.

Когда "друг и коллега альфа" оккупирует твою гостиную коробками из-под пиццы и горами грязного белья, это само по себе не очень-то здорово, но гораздо хуже, если ты при этом омега. У Стива нет ни желания, ни надобности впускать альфу в свою жизнь, а возникнет — проблемы не встанет. Едва ли его можно назвать невезучим в отношении секса, просто он всегда держался общества бет — безопасного, удобного, довольно приятного и не стремившегося подчинить себе его жизнь.

А потом появился Дэнни. Своенравный, раздражительный, сложный альфа Дэнни пришел и обосновался — не успел Стив опомниться. А ведь Стив никогда не заподозрил бы в Дэнни альфу. Уж точно не в первую неделю. Не раньше, чем присмотрелся к его водительским правам, узнал про Грейс и бывшую жену. К тому времени, когда Стив окончательно убедился — и привык к его разгонявшему насекомых крепкому одеколону, чтобы чуять за запахом альфу, — стало слишком поздно. Он уже шел на уступки, уже прогибался.

Он хочет, чтобы Дэнни как можно скорее убрался из его дома.


	2. День 2

Впервые Стиву начинает казаться, что Дэнни о чем-то знает, когда тот раздвигает занавески в его личной душевой. Что он там делает, — помимо того, что надоедает и сует свой нос, куда не просят, — Стив не представляет.

— У тебя тут, м-м, гели для душа всех цветов радуги, — отмечает Дэнни. Судя по усмешке, он считает свой комментарий остроумным.

— У меня напряженная работа, — говорит Стив. Следит, чтобы тон оставался спокойным.

— Да, она у нас обоих напряженная, — соглашается Дэнни. — Как это связанно тем, что тут вся линейка "Олд Спайса"?

— Сам скажи, Дэнно. Тебе же во время слежки приходится сидеть со мной в машине.

Отмыв руки от моторного масла, Стив возвращает на запястье часы, защелкивает застежку на браслете и оставляет Дэнни в ванной одного.

— Просто не думал, что ты из этих, — говорит Дэнни ему вслед. Пусть и дальше считает, что дело в самолюбии. Из каких бы "этих" Стив, по мнению Дэнни, ни был — так все еще безопаснее, и он даже меньше похож на омегу.

Частая смена ароматов в средствах мешает другим распознать его настоящий запах. Очередной кусочек пазла из большой коробки. Кто знает, сколько еще Дэнни понадобится подсказок, чтобы увидеть картину целиком? Может быть, он уже видит и пытается таким образом подтолкнуть Стива к разговору, не выдав себя прямым вопросом. Но если Дэнни думает, что достаточно будет разоблачить привычки Стива в личной гигиене, то глубоко заблуждается. Любой может держать в ванной коллекцию гелей для душа. Любой может косить под дурачка. Для Стива обсуждение этой темы с коллегой не входит в число желанных или необходимых. Даже с тем, кто спит на его диване.

Осталось семнадцать дней, чтобы найти для Дэнни другую квартиру.


	3. День 5

Каждый день утром и вечером Стив выпивает целую горсть витаминов, чтобы скрыть прием подавляющего препарата. Две маленькие таблетки в эдаком салате из лошадиной дозы диетических добавок. И зверобой, и D, и C и все они отвратительны на вкус. Утром он разбавляет их кофе. Вечером (а республиканцы, страстно желавшие свести существование омег к репродуктивным функциям, не одобрили бы отказ Стива рассматривать себя как потенциально способного выносить потомство.) запивает пивом.

По идее, Кисекс плохо сочетается с алкоголем. По мнению Стива, вечер без пива — сочетание еще хуже. Это обдуманный риск.

Его утренний и вечерний рацион — единственное, что Дэнни не комментирует. Он изучил каждый сантиметр дома, его присутствие настойчиво и всеохватывающе. Стив слышит, как он напевает Бон Джови в душе, пока сам перекладывает его мокрое белье из стиральной машины в сушилку. Стив наводит за ним порядок, и что хуже всего — он не против. Последнее бесит особенно сильно, потому что не раздражает.

К тому времени, как Дэнни появляется из душа (волосы зачесаны назад, воротник идиотской рубашки застегнут до подбородка — и это в день, когда обещают выше тридцати градусов), все пузырьки убраны с кухонного стола. Стив не хранит упаковки от лекарств.

— Я приберусь до прихода Грейс, — обещает Дэнни, поймав его взгляд. Как будто оправдывается. Стив смотрит в раковину, полную грязной посуды, ничего не отвечает и подносит ко рту чашку кофе, чтобы не начать грызню. — Я поведу ее в кино, так что мы здесь пробудем, только пока я переодеваюсь, а потом исчезнем с твоих глаз.

— Она у тебя на все выходные?

— До конца субботы. На утро воскресенья у нее планы…

— Церковь?

Дэнни мотает головой.

— Хуже. Тренировка по черлидингу.

Он тоже готовит себе кофе: всегда без сахара, только со сливками — эффектом быстрых углеводов его вспыльчивость не объяснишь.

— Что в этом плохого, — говорит Стив. — Моя сестра была в группе по черлидингу.

Дэнни окидывает его с ног до головы недобрым взглядом, который обычно приберегает для матерых зеков, отмотавших срок. Достал. Может, Мэри и не лучший пример, но черлидингом занимаются многие девочки.

— Это серьезный спорт, — настаивает Стив. Только Дэнни способен за секунды, не сказав ни слова, вынудить его уйти в защиту.

— Интересные у тебя представления о серьезном спорте, — начинает Дэнни, проглатывая наживку. Стив прячет улыбку за чашкой. Он тоже кое-что умеет.

Улыбка не сходит с его лица всю дорогу до офиса "Пять-0", пока он слушает в подробностях, что должно и не должно считаться спортом — включая условия "юбки выше щиколотки на моей дочери" и "банты расцветки школьной символики".

У него двенадцать дней, чтобы выпроводить Дэнни из своего дома в квартиру, которая понравится им обоим.


	4. День 7

Грейс усмиряет энергию Дэнни. Ее серьезность опускает его на землю, ее легкомысленность сужает его внимание до точки лазерного прицела. В этом столько любви, что дух захватывает — даже у Стива, прежде не замечавшего за собой тяги к подобному. Ему никогда не нравились дети.

Ему нравится Грейс. Нравится, когда она приходит, и нравится, как быстро и прочно она у него освоилась, приняв предложение чувствовать себя как дома в самом прямом смысле. Он ловит ее — то есть, застает — у холодильника, хмуро изучающую узкие коробки, пока ее глаза не останавливаются на апельсиновом соке. Победное выражение разглаживает детские черты. Сверкает улыбка — как у отца.

Стив (или, как минимум, его холодильник) прошел тест. Это радует. Грейс разливает сок на двоих, усаживается за барной стойкой, словно крошечный бармен, готовый отпустить ему грехи. Стив садится с другой стороны и делает большой глоток из своего стакана.

— Спасибо, что помогаешь Дэнно, — серьезно говорит Грейс. Стив невольно улыбается.

— Тебе тоже не нравилась его квартира?

— Не мне, — отвечает она уклончиво, начиная игру, в которую Стиву придется подыгрывать. Умна. Очаровательна. Как отец, только фильтров побольше. — Дрессировщице дельфинов Энни.

— Что ж, если между нами, — по секрету говорит Стив, — дрессировщица дельфинов Энни права.

Грейс улыбается. Дэнни вырастил хорошего ребенка. Пусть иногда он слишком давит, часто возмущается и пыжится, — но на то он и альфа.

— Он может остаться здесь навсегда? — спрашивает Грейс, заерзав на высокой табуретке, и внимательно смотрит на Стива.

— Не думаю, что он захочет, — честно отвечает Стив. В темных глазах Грейс появляется сдержанность. Осторожность. Она не очень похожа на Дэнни внешне, но у них одинаково проявляются эмоции. Они одинаково используют тишину. — Грейс, обещаю, мы найдем твоему папе хорошее место. Где ему не придется спать на диване. И он будет счастлив.

— Мне кажется, — говорит Грейс, переводя взгляд на окно, за которым открывается красивый вид на пляж. Ребенок, живущий в замке, тянется к океану. Стив понимает, что она, наверное, устала от переездов и перемен, устала видеть, как ее отца таскают туда-сюда, словно собаку на поводке. — Мне кажется, он уже счастлив.

— Тебе нравится мой пляж? — спрашивает Стив. Связь установлена.

— Мне нравится серфинг, — отвечает Грейс неожиданно весело и открыто. — Мне нравится, что там нет стен.

Это чувство Стиву до боли знакомо: Гавайи — остров, у острова не должно быть стен и границ. У людей тоже. Он предлагает ей чокнуться. Грейс поднимает свой стакан и осторожно ударяется со стаканом Стива, принимая его ответ. Она, кажется, не обращает внимания на его замкнутость, его долгие молчаливые паузы. Ее ничуть не смущают возведенные им ограды.

Грейс нравятся места без стен, думает Стив. Впрочем, она хорошо приспособилась по ним взбираться.

Внезапно десять дней кажутся слишком маленьким сроком, чтобы со всем разобраться.


	5. День 8

— Мне нужно пропустить этот раз, — говорит Стив. Он не врет, хотя понимает, что просто ищет легкое решение.

Его врач, доктор Хейл, сверяясь с медкартой, перелистывает назад несколько страниц. Стив надеялся, что туда врач не станет заглядывать.

— Мистер Макгарретт, похоже, вы пропустили предыдущую плановую течку, — говорит он бесстрастно. Не осуждает — констатирует факт.

— Я был на поле боя, — поясняет Стив. Сохраняет спокойствие. Сохраняет рациональность.

— И ту, что была перед ней, — продолжает доктор, отрываясь от записей. Он больше не изучает медицинскую историю Стива, а вместо этого оценивает его самого. Принцип компенсации. Стив знает.

— Я служу в спецвойсках ВМС, — говорит он.

Доктор Хейл захлопывает карту. Похоже, на этот раз все пройдет не так, как хочется Стиву.

— Мистер Макгарретт, уважая ваш образ жизни, я не ставлю под сомнение решения, принятые вашими прежними терапевтами. Однако, раз уж прямо сейчас вы не на поле боя, почему бы это не сделать?

— Неудачное время, — упорствует Стив, но у доктора скептический взгляд. Стив продолжает: — Со мной живет альфа. Коллега. Друг. Он не знает.

Долгий, полный недоверия взгляд.

— Думаю, самое время вам поговорить как взрослым людям. Если при регулярном приеме подавляющих препаратов не делать перерывы, чтобы дать организму восстановить естественный гормональный баланс, риск для здоровья…

— Я в курсе, док.

Доктор Хейл делает в его карте заметку.

— Разрешу отсрочку на месяц.

— Спасибо, — Стив чувствует облегчение.

— Не стоит меня благодарить, — отвечает доктор. — Поговорите со своим другом и расчистите календарь от любых затруднений в дальнейшем. Ни один врач не одобрит пропуска сроком в пять лет.


	6. День 12

Стив привык жить в строгом согласии со своим телом, не считая вроде как умеренной паранойи. Приходится сдерживать раздражение, когда он осознает, какое влияние даже отсроченная течка — особенно отсроченная течка, как он успел выяснить, — оказывает на его гормональный баланс. Организм будто сводит с ним счеты, создавая все новые проблемы в отместку за столь частое пренебрежение к естественному циклу.

Так что когда променад полуголого Дэнни по дому с выставленной на показ мускулистой и мокрой после душа грудью усиливает желание его придушить, Стив запирается в мастерской или гараже. Последнее лучше — можно заняться машиной.

Рассерженный тем, как расслаблен Дэнни, как свободно ( _альфа_ ) чувствует себя на чужой территории, Стив включает старую музыку, впускает в мысли тишину и не думает ни о чем, кроме выхлопной системы.

Через несколько минут — или часов, сложно сказать наверняка — в кармане гудит телефон. Стив достает его, надеясь, что звонок по работе. Что где-то там, на его острове очередная угроза дожидается уничтожения.

Кэтрин.

— Привет, Кэт, — произносит он с придыханием. Спокойно.

— Здравствуй, коммандер, — мурлычет она. Разговор не служебный. Стив улыбается, он рад ее слышать.

— Ты в городе?

— Не-а. Только через неделю, — отвечает она, и его энтузиазм гаснет. Немного. — Милый, обещаю, на следующей неделе я буду вся твоя. Ничто нам не помешает.

Черт. Стив же не сказал ей, что планы изменились. Последние несколько дней он был занят, улаживая свои дела — с Дэнни под одной крышей стало сложнее пополнять запасы лекарств, сложнее находиться в доме, сложнее избавляться от пластиковых пузырьков. Он забыл предупредить Кэтрин.

— Подожди, вот увидишь, что у меня есть для тебя, — продолжает она, и в другое время Стив мог бы почувствовать дрожь предвкушения. Сейчас же он чувствует просто дрожь. — Делали под заказ.

— Э, Кэт, — говорит он, ощущая себя мальчишкой, которого вызвал к доске учитель. Очень строгий учитель. — Послушай. Кое-что произошло.

— Что? — спрашивает она с легкостью в голосе. Стиву хорошо с ней, даже если их простые отношения — чем бы они ни были — в последнее время здорово усложнились.

— Ну…

Он замечает, что бесцельно вертит в руке гаечный ключ, поэтому откладывает его в сторону и присаживается на стол.

— Дэнни остался без квартиры и временно живет со мной.

Тишина на другом конце линии немного меняется. Через мгновение Кэтрин говорит:

— Стив, разве он не альфа?

— Поэтому я продолжаю принимать Кисекс, — объясняет Стив. В приступе паранойи он окидывает гараж настороженным взглядом, словно Дэнни может выскочить из разобранного двигателя.

— Стив, мы несколько месяцев все планировали, — напоминает Кэтрин. Она ждала этого с тех пор, как впервые оказалась со Стивом в постели, очарованная его анатомией не меньше, чем им самим. — К тому же, сколько лет прошло? Ты себя угробишь.

Не так сильно, как если встретит свою течку у Дэнни под носом. Стив не говорит этого вслух.

— Знаю. Подождем еще месяц, Кэт. К тому времени у него будет свое жилье.

Она не спорит. После небольшой паузы тон ее голоса снова становится игривым:

— Хорошо, но можно я хоть так трахну тебя своим новым страпоном?

Стива бросает в жар от возбуждения. Его тело, даже усмиренное горами супрессивных препаратов, явно одобряет идею. Он сглатывает, и Кэтрин, видимо услышав, смеется.

— Да, — говорит он. В горле пересохло, но не от жажды. — Да, я не против.

— Тогда увидимся на следующей неделе, тигр, — прощается Кэтрин.


	7. День 15

— Так, ладно, — Дэнни загоняет его в угол, припирает к стене (впрочем, сколько бы ни припирал, Стив всегда может пойти через стену напролом), становясь в дверях его спальни. — Что с тобой происходит?

Стив напоминает себе, что не должен объясняться, что никакой альфа на самом деле не стоит между его "Я" и свободой в его собственном доме.

— Ничего.

У Дэнни идеально поставленное выражение скептицизма. Отработанное. Он медленно наклоняется вбок, задумчивым плавным движением наваливаясь на дверной косяк плечом, потом снова поднимает на Стива взгляд, словно за пройденное время Стив мог бы пересмотреть свой ответ. Не пересмотрел.

— Дэнни, ничего не происходит.

Дэнни поднимает руку и трет шею в жесте "но я же вижу".

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо? — повторяет Стив, повышая голос. Не может сдержаться. Ему не нравится чувствовать себя запертым. Особенно — запертым Дэнни.

— Ну, то есть, просто… — начинает Дэнни набором однообразных, ничего не объясняющих фраз, пока собирается с мыслями, чтобы выстроить заправляющий ими хаос в логическую последовательность слов. — Просто ты носишь в себе что-то тяжелое и мрачное, напарник, и если обычно я беспокоюсь только за то, как бы это не привело к очередному приступу неуместной самостоятельности, то теперь мне еще и жить с этим приходится.

Злость вспыхивает мгновенно и ярко. Стив проглатывает ее. Позволяет тишине говорить за себя — все равно Дэнни сможет парировать любой его выпад.

— Поэтому, если с тобой что-то происходит, если у тебя что-то на уме… — Дэнни акцентирует каждое слово, очаровательный в своей бульдожьей настырности, и Стив знает, что он не отстанет. Вцепится зубами в самую плоть вопроса, даже если это будет стоить ему жизни. — Мне кажется, что я должен знать.

Стив вспоминает о предложении доктора Хэйла поговорить. И — он хочет. В какой-то момент он хочет просто все рассказать Дэнни и надеяться, что сможет дальше ему доверять. Стив с тревогой думает, насколько бы это все упростило.

— Дэнни, — говорит он. Дэнни знаком этот тон, и известно его значение. Ответа не будет. — У меня на уме нет ничего такого, чего там не было до твоего переезда.

Это не ложь.

— Да, детка, я не удивлен, но ты даже не возмущаешься из-за мокрых полотенец на полу в ванной и грязной посуды в раковине, — говорит Дэнни. — А это тревожный звоночек, по крайней мере, для меня. То есть, я не знаю. Не знаю насчет тебя, Стивен, но мне это подсказывает, что у тебя на уме что-то очень серьезное.

Его голос звучит спокойно, как бы констатирующе доверительно и лукаво. Стив невольно улыбается. Свежий взгляд, проницательность. Ценные качества для напарника, но ему стоило бы дважды подумать, хотелось ли видеть их в друге.

— Ладно, — говорит Стив, понимая, что упертости Дэнни придется что-то скормить, даже если пока еще не правду. — У меня на уме Кэт, которую я не видел несколько очень долгих месяцев, и которая проведет на Гавайях пару дней увольнительной.

Дэнни слушает. Внимательно слушает, с застывшей на лице сосредоточенностью прикусив нижнюю губу. Но от проема в дверях так и не отходит.

Стив заканчивает:

— А у меня в доме живет мой друг и коллега.

— А-а-а, — тянет Дэннт, и по его лицу расползается типичное для альф всезнающее выражение.

— "А-а-а"? — с кривлянием повторяет Стив, снова раздражаясь. — Какое еще "А-а-а"?

— Что ж, напарник, если тебе нужно, чтобы я ненадолго съехал в отель и не препятствовал твоему… _шарму_ , — Дэнни изображает в воздухе, как будто кладет обе руки на чьи-то невидимые бедра. Стив практически чувствует их на своих. Подавляет реакцию. Если честно, он и сам не знает, что ему нужно.

— Ну, я не хочу, чтобы…

— Все в порядке, детка, — улыбается Дэнни. — На мой взгляд, тебе не повредит немного личного времени. Больно ты взвинченный.

Он не отпускает, к счастью, никаких шуточек об омегах. На самом деле, Стив ни разу не слышал от него пренебрежительных высказываний на эту тему. Это не доказывает, что Дэнни отличается от других.


	8. День 17

Отсутствие Дэнни в какой-то степени все упрощает. Вместо первых — и самых тяжелых — дней течки Стив отделался лишь неясной головой. Он ненавидит это состояние, но научился справляться с ним. Он пьет больше кофе и чаще упражняется, чтобы разогнать кровь. Ему кажется, что этот раз хуже всех предыдущих — к обеду Стив настолько вымотан, что Коно несколько раз шутит про несварение.

Когда он возвращается домой, переутомление становится невыносимым. Он ложится на диван и закрывает глаза со смутным осознанием, что подушки все еще пахнут одеколоном Дэнни — пахнут Дэнни. Это приятно, а Стив слишком устал, чтобы волноваться о том, что во сне впитывает в себя запах альфы под самую корку мозга. Он просто рад, что к приезду Кэт Дэнни привел дом в более-менее сносный вид, собрал свои вещи и освободил место.

Кэт приходит немного позже 9 вечера. От нее пахнет аэропортом и арендованной машиной, которой искусственно придали заводской свежий запах. Кэт выглядит настолько бодрой и радостной в противовес его туманным, полусонным мыслям, что он чувствует себя почти оскорбленным. Она улыбается, ее переносная зеленая раскладушка стоит за ней негласным обещанием остаться как минимум на одну ночь, пусть даже их планы изменились.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Кэт. Стив молчит какое-то время, напоминая себе, что ей можно не врать.

— Слабость во всем теле, — признается он. — Не люблю это состояние.

Кэт устраивается на подлокотнике и ласково перебирает волосы Стива. Прикосновения приятны и успокаивают.

— Не могу представить, — говорит она, — но знаю, как ты не любишь терять форму.

Стиву становится немного лучше от ее присутствия, такой спокойной и в тоже время немного возбужденной. Она в предвкушении.

— Где Дэнни?

Кэт хочет выяснить обстановку, прежде чем что-либо предпринять. Ее ногти слегка задевают кожу на голове Стива и посылают дрожь по всему его телу. Стив переворачивается на спину, укладывая голову и плечи ей на колени.

— В отеле, дальше по улице.

— Умно, — говорит она. Затем выражение ее лица немного меняется на не то, чтобы откровенно любопытное, но определенно заинтересованное в ответе. — Ты рассказал ему?

— Я сказал, что приезжает моя красивая девушка, — Стиву даже удается произнести это без запинки, — на время увольнительных, а остальное он понял сам.

— Вообще-то, — весело говорит Кэт, — я имела ввиду другое, но тебе решать, насколько безответственным ты хочешь быть.

— Безответственным? — переспрашивает Стив.

Прикосновения Кэт становятся увереннее — она успокаивает, но ничего не поясняет, а вместо этого наклоняется и шепчет ему на ухо:

— Почему бы нам не подняться наверх? Посмотрим, смогу ли я немного тебя растормошить.

Когда она отстраняется, ее глаза блестят.

Интерес возвращается к Стиву, разжигает уставшую, усмирённую бурю желания, которая должна была беспрепятственно им овладеть. Странное чувство — словно пытаешься расшевелить онемевшие пальцы. Они все, без сомнения, на месте, но ощущения в них настолько приглушенные и призрачные, что ты невольно теряешься. И все же Стив идет — ради Кэт он должен хотя бы попробовать. Она так полна энергии. А ему необходимо знать, что это сработает, и что в следующем месяце он не начнет грызть (или насиловать, что будет намного хуже) мебель.

Все остальное ощущается точно так же — как попытка (усилие, _стремление_ ) почувствовать прикосновение крыльев бабочки сквозь зимний костюм. Приятно, но практически выводит из себя. _Почти_ , но не _совсем_.

В итоге он настолько устает, что засыпает рядом с Кэт, пока она ласково гладит его и говорит, что он отлично справился, хотя на самом деле Стив уверен, что даже если ему и было больно, то Кисекс просто не дал этого распознать.

Он спит беспокойно и надеется, что завтра станет ясно, насколько всё это помогло.


	9. День 18

— Привет, детка, — встречает его Дэнни. Утренняя бодрость, крошки от пончиков. — А ты… ого, — он широко улыбается, раскачиваясь в кресле, такой хитрый и уверенный. — Да ты прямо тлеешь.

Подобной формулировки Стив не ожидал. Его мысли уже закипают, тело требует действий, подвижности — даже подавленное препаратами. Слабое жжение под кожей маячит на краю сознания, пока таблетки во всю силу сражаются с гормонами.

— Бурная ночка с Кэтрин? — спрашивает Дэнни. Его самодовольная улыбка отражается во взгляде.

— Ты собираешься встать и поработать, или так и будешь сидеть и ухмыляться как сфинкс, Дэнно? — огрызается Стив. Он хочет с неожиданной ясностью задеть Дэнни. Начать с ним препираться, довести до драки, как в первый день, только на этот раз продолжать, пока все не решится само собой, и пока Стив не будет точно знать, что он чувствует.

— Сфи… — Дэнни хлопает глазами. — Как сфинкс? Сфинкс… ну ладно, — говорит он, поднимаясь. — Нет, вы только послушайте, сфинкс.

И Стив понимает, что пропущенный месяц не решил ничего. Попытка расчесать зуд с помощью Кэтрин не принесла ничего. Отсутствие Дэнни в его доме так же ощутимо, как недостающая доска в полу, о которую каждый раз спотыкаешься.

— Идем ловить преступников, — говорит он вместо того, чтобы признаться, что не мог уснуть прошлой ночью без звуков рекламы в телевизоре из гостиной.


	10. День 20

Стив просыпается в одиночестве и в спутанном сознании, каждая часть его тела хочет поддаться слабости. Одеяло давит на грудь свинцовым пластом, кровать засасывает, как зыбучая трясина. Он вытаскивает себя из нее, затаскивает в душ — намного более продолжительный принятых во флоте трех минут. Прикосновения воды едва различимы, хотя тело ничего не требует: таблетки все еще действуют.

Когда ощущения влажности и тепла наконец пробиваются к нему через невидимый панцирь, Стив плетется вниз в полотенце, принимает Кисекс и витамины, проглатывая их через ком в горле. Несмотря на душ, он чувствует себя сухим, как увядшие листья, и кажется, что даже кожа на нем сморщилась. Он открывает над раковиной кран и наклоняется, чтобы отпить прямо оттуда.

— Привет, дружи… о.

Голос Дэнни. Стив не останавливается.

— Ты совсем одичал, животное?

И сейчас, когда все его силы направлены на утоление своей жажды, Стив задумывается. Он чувствует себя рабом инстинктов, как дикий зверь, даже в таком заторможенном отрешенном теле. Когда он заканчивает пить, осязаемость беспокойства, заполняющего кухню, тревожит — сковывает — раздражает.

— Ты не очень хорошо выглядишь, — говорит Дэнни. Преуменьшение.

— Да ну? — огрызается Стив. — И как это понимать?

— Как понимать? — переспрашивает Дэнни, меняется — уходит в защиту. — Понимать так, что ты не выглядишь на пике своих возможностей, или какой там в вашем флоте используют жаргон для обозначения простуды.

Для человека настолько проницательного у Дэнни бывают моменты совершенно ужасающей избирательной слепоты. На плечи Стиву давит внезапное желание исправить его, бросить правду ему под ноги, как перчатку, и посмотреть, какой выйдет дуэль. Он ждет, выстраивает мысли в кропотливую линию перед ответом.

— Люди простужаются, Дэнни.

— Нет, если пьют витамины пачками, как ты, — возражает Дэнни вопреки всем доказательствам.

Пауза. Немного злости — приглушенной и отдаленной, не сильнее искры. Она стала бы яростью, не будь утоплена так глубоко.

— Ты просто не из тех, кто вообще болеет. Когда простуда приходит, ты выкидываешь какой-нибудь трюк и перерезаешь ей горло зажатым в зубах ножом, — продолжает Дэнни. Аналогия неверная и неправдоподобная. Стив держит язык за зубами. — А теперь ты утверждаешь, что на самом деле заболел, и это не попытка продлить себе выходные, потому что освободилась твоя подружка?

Предпосылка слишком ошибочна. Воспоминания — как Кэт его трахает, как Стив пытается почувствовать, достичь облегчения. Заставить фальшивое облегчение возыметь эффект.

— Кэтрин уже уехала. Ты это знаешь, — говорит Стив. Ему снова хочется пить. Во рту пересохло, челюсть сводит. — Иначе, я надеюсь, ты постучал бы перед входом.

Дэнни смотрит на него — по-настоящему смотрит, видит закипающую ярость, очевидные физические мучения — и замолкает. Молчание длится так долго, что кажется, словно пространство расширяется под его давлением. Стив рывком достает из шкафа стакан, тишина продолжается. Он открывает кран. Шум бегущей воды — единственный звук в кухне.

Подходящий момент для взрыва.

— Я омега, — говорит Стив. И пьет.


	11. День 20, позднее

Стиву не следует пить, пока он на Кисекс, но после первой волны шока — а за ней повторных, которые уже сами по себе наводят Стива на мысли использовать одну из многочисленных предоставленных возможностей взять свои слова назад — и после нескольких громких и требовательных "почему" он решает смягчить ситуацию для них обоих пивом и тем минимумов ответов, каким получится обойтись.

Дэнни делает несколько долгих глотков и несколько глубоких вздохов.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Так почему ты не сказал?

Голова Стива чуть-чуть прояснилась, но теперь он сидит, и стул кажется очень глубоким. Удобным. Ничто не заставит Стива подняться.

— Я решил, что это не твое дело.

Дэнни смотрит на него долгим неверящим взглядом, нога под столом от напряжения дергается — непроизвольное движение.

— Ты фактически сделал свои дела моими.

— Не эту часть, — говорит Стив. Дэнни поднимает брови.

— Эта часть очень важная.

Да, важная, но это тоже не касается Дэнни, по крайней мере, пока Стив не сможет ему доверять. Пока не будет уверен, что тот не применит к нему какую-нибудь альфа-хрень. Стив поднимает взгляд и находит Дэнни нехарактерно тихим. Его ладони сложены, как в молитве, кончики пальцев прижимаются ко рту.

— Стив, — говорит он после долгих раздумий, опуская руки и всем телом наклоняясь вперед, — с тех пор, как ты однажды явился и забрал у меня расследование, каждый аспект моей жизни, _каждый_ , был выложен перед тобой как открытая книга. Ты знаешь о моих отношениях с Рэйчел, знаешь, что я альфа, ты стал "дядей Стивом" для Грейс, ты распоряжаешься моим свободным и рабочим временем.

Все пункты верны. И все они, считает Стив, не имеют отношения к его биологии.

— Так что ладно, пусть специфика — не мое дело, — продолжает Дэнни, — но ты должен верить, что я в состоянии справиться с информацией, к которой явно буду вынужден приспособиться, а не выдумывать для меня какие-то легенды. Ты можешь сказать прямо, что тебе со мной неуютно.

Проблема в том, что Стиву уютно. Он думает — знает, — что не должно быть, но вопреки всем разладам между ними, Стив ни разу по-настоящему не пожалел о продлении своего приглашения. У него нет ни малейшего представления, как с этим примириться, и можно ли доверять своим реакциям на Дэнни. Стив закрывает лицо руками, понимая, что должен ответить на искренность Дэнни чем-то подобным со своей стороны, но в голове все плывет, а полагаться на инстинкты кажется ненадежным.

— Я не уверен, что в состоянии обсуждать это сейчас, — говорит Стив. Пауза. — Я даже не уверен, что ты бы понравился мне, если бы не был альфой.

Ну вот, сказал. Легко. Как пустить пулю в отмеченный на линии огня силуэт человека. Ни каких деталей, только голая правда. С той разницей, что Дэнни он знает достаточно долго, чтобы различить боль на его лице, когда поднимает глаза. Продолжать слишком трудно. Стив ненавидит быть связанным вечной борьбой против собственной природы. Ненавидит бороться с окружающими ее стереотипами.

Дэнни медлит, потом наклоняет голову в сторону.

— Ну, не знаю, понравился бы или нет, — говорит он. — Я вообще довольно приятный человек. Хотя тебе, по-моему, и сейчас не очень-то нравлюсь.

У Стива снова сухо во рту. Пиво закончилось. Раковина слишком далеко. Стул притягивает.

— Вполне нравишься, — признает Стив. Кажется, сказано уже больше, чем было необходимо.

— И что это значит? — спрашивает Дэнни. — Это может значить что угодно.

Прямо сейчас, думает Стив, это не значит ничего. Это точка, которую он не может поставить.

— Значит, что мне нужно время во всем разобраться.

Дэнни в раздумьях несколько раз барабанит пальцами по столу, потом согласно кивает и начинает вставать, но мешкает.

— Когда у тебя…

— В следующем месяце, — говорит Стив. Странный блеск в глазах Дэнни появляется и тут же гаснет, моментально подавленный. Дэнни себя контролирует. Он спокоен. Это не сложно, когда физиологическая составляющая выведена из уравнения.

— Ясно. Кэтрин вернется к тому времени?

Стив честно не знает, а до Дэнни после своих слов доходит другое.

— Это… так вот что это было? — спрашивает он. — И ты просто все отодвинул?

— Ты жил со мной, — говорит Стив.

— Если ты не хотел, чтобы я знал, то я бы не узнал. Тебе всего-то надо было сказать "Дэнни, перекантуйся неделю в гостинице", — голос Дэнни чуть повышается. — Или ты не веришь, что я могу держать себя в руках? По-твоему, я какое-то чудовище?

В такой формулировке звучит нелепо. По сути же — правда.

— Ты думал, что я не смог бы — или не стал бы — уважать твои решения и желания? — спрашивает Дэнни еще громче.

— Я так не думал, — говорит Стив. Каждая клеточка его существа сопротивляется желанию сложить себя на милость властного тона. Это, наверное, не означает, что Стиву нравится, когда Дэнни использует такой тон.

— А как, Стивен? — теперь он звучит по-настоящему сердитым.

— Ничего личного, Дэнни, — отрезает Стив и знает в тот же момент, что это неправда. — Ты альфа.

Вот и поговорили как взрослые люди.


	12. День 21

Бойкот. Коно и Чин перебрасываются взглядами за его спиной. Макс, войдя в заряженную враждебностью комнату, выдает бестактное "Ого…", прежде чем высказать свое экспертное мнение по их последнему делу.

Дэнни снова ночует в гостинице, изнашивая скудный выбор гардероба из своей небольшой дорожной сумки и оставляя дом Стива все так же покинутым собой.


	13. День 22

Стив снова чувствует себя человеком, туман в голове рассеивается, силы возвращаются. Дэнни ходит на работу в одной и той же рубашке, бурчит что-то про сломанную стиральную машину, но не Стиву. Возле Стива он становится тихим и осторожным, и оживляется только в конце дня, когда Рэйчел привозит Грейс. Он встречает дочь счастливым "Привет, мартышка!", поднимая ее на руки.

Грейс улыбается Стиву через его плечо и легонько машет.

— Мы идем к дяде Стиву? Я взяла свою доску, — говорит она радостно.

— Нет, милая, но вот что я скажу, — отвечает Дэнни, унося ее (сердце Стива немного обрывается) прочь, — тебе понравится мой отель.

В этот вечер, сидя на кухне и глядя на пустой пляж за домом в обществе одних лишь хлещущих волн, Стив точно знает, чего хочет и по чему скучает, и не знает, зачем отталкивает.


	14. День 23

Определитель номера показывает, что звонок от Дэнни, и на короткое мгновение Стив думает его игнорировать. Игнорировать всю проблему, пока она не уйдет, и жизнь не вернется в привычную колею. Потом он думает, что у Дэнни может быть только две причины звонить ему прямо сейчас: первая — у них новое дело, и вторая — ему нужен доступ к своим вещам и одежде. Стив, вообще-то, не планировал отрезать ему доступ. Сама идея слишком уж в духе любовной ссоры, чтобы считаться удобной.

Он отвечает.

— Макгарретт.

— Дядя Стив, — голос принадлежит Грейс, ласковый и немного грустный.

— Привет, Грейси, — растерянно говорит Стив. — Твой папа в порядке?

— Да. Он в ванной.

Стив рад слышать, что Дэнни ничего не угрожает — впрочем, он и не ожидал, что тот нарвется на серьезные неприятности, пока рядом Грейс. Но раз ей не требуется помощь, то он не уверен, что сказать дальше. Неформальные звонки даются ему не очень легко.

— Ясно, — пробует он осторожно. — Тебе что-то нужно, Грейси?

Она не делает никаких преамбул, сразу переходит к сути с прямолинейностью, невольно вызывающей улыбку.

— Ты сердишься на Дэнно?

Стив думает над ответом, и она не торопит.

— Нет, — решает он. — Я не сержусь на Дэнно.

Звучит не слишком обнадеживающе, к тому же она и сама видит признаки того, что не все в порядке. Она умный ребенок.

— Дэнно говорит, что мы больше не можем приходить к тебе и играть на твоем пляже.

Чувство вины. Стив вспоминает, что обещал найти Дэнни место, которое понравится им троим, прежде чем Грейс будет вынуждена приспосабливаться к новым переменам. Все пошло наперекосяк, и теперь, похоже, никто из них не счастлив.

— Мы немного поспорили, — говорит Стив. — Некоторые взрослые не могут постоянно жить вместе…

Он не уверен, сколько ей известно, и не хочет становиться тем, кто изложит для нее принципы устройства мира на уровне начальной школы.

— Дэнно говорит, — начинает Грейс с заминкой. Потом слышится слабое копошение возле микрофона, и она опускает голос до шепота, словно делится секретом: — Что ты такой же, как я.

— Как ты? — неуверенно переспрашивает Стив. Он чувствует, что с точки зрения Грейс ему была открыта большая тайна. Он отнесется к этому с должным уважением.

— Ага, — говорит Грейс, — ну, знаешь, омега.

Он практически не удивлен, и многое начинает обретает больше смысла. Агрессивная гиперзаботливость Дэнни, его склонность лезть из кожи вон при малейшей угрозе дочери.

— Дэнно говорит, что иногда альфам, как он, трудно жить с омегами, — продолжает она. Сильное упрощение, но верно по существу. Необходимая часть правды без углублений в анатомические подробности.

— Он прав. Иногда бывает нелегко только из-за того, какие мы есть.

Грейс медлит. Стив знает, что следующий вопрос будет сложным.

— Ты перестанешь разговаривать с ним, как мама?

С такой стороны на ситуацию Стив еще не смотрел. Не ожидал, что Грейс проведет параллель с Рэйчел.

— Нет, — отвечает он не задумываясь. Представлять, что их с Дэнни общение ограничится только работой, совершенно невыносимо. Черт, насколько же он влип? — Просто у нас с твоим папой возникла небольшая конфронтация.

Звучит, как обсуждение военной тактики, думает Стив, но Грейс понимает.

— Значит, он может вернуться? — спрашивает она.

— Вы можете вернуться вместе, — говорит Стив. Он этого хочет, и вообще не уверен, что выгонять Дэнни входило в его намерения. Стиву нужно было лишь встряхнуть его, убедиться, что он не из тех альф, которые срываются под давлением.

Хотя, все это — оправдания, Стив и сам прекрасно понимает. Он отталкивал Дэнни, потому что присутствие в его жизни альфы, не напрягавшее и даже в какой-то степени снимавшее напряжение, оказалось концепцией, принять которую Стив не был готов. Это его напугало, а Стив знал только одну реакцию на угрозу и страх.

— Когда Дэнно выйдет из душа, передай, что он может вернуться в любое время. Мы все решим, а ты сможешь погулять на пляже, идет? Захвати свою доску.

Грейс благодарит его, в ее голосе искреннее облегчение, и Стив думает в этот момент, что у него большие проблемы. Возможно, если бы все зашло слишком далеко, он смог бы убедить себя отказать Дэнни, отрезать его от своей жизни и игнорировать рваную дыру в груди, но вряд ли он может поступить так с Грейс. Особенно теперь, после ее признания, что она "омега, как он" — открытия, предполагавшего, что ей нужна ролевая модель в своем окружении, способная показать, что омеги могут быть — могут стать, — кем захотят.

Он сомневается, что Рэйчел подходит, несмотря на испытанную к ней при встрече симпатию. Ее все устраивает, и нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы проживать типичную жизнь. Позволить альфе нести ответственность. Дэнни тоже не научит Грейс, как быть омегой, он может только защитить ее.

Через час она стоит у двери Стива в пляжных шортах, с прекрасной улыбкой и детской доской для серфинга подмышкой. Дэнни за ее спиной смотрит робко и неуверенно. В кой-то веки он входит на территорию Стива с некоторым запасом скромности и, переступая через порог, держит руки в карманах, как ребенок в музее. Боится что-нибудь сломать.

Все-таки, может быть, из этого что-нибудь выйдет.


	15. День 24

Они не говорят о случившемся. Надо бы, но Стив не хочет выяснять отношения при Грейс — она занимает бывшую комнату Мэри и быстро там обустраивается, расположив на старом туалетном столике дворец для дрессировщицы дельфинов Энни. Стив считает, что даже его сестра одобрила бы изменения.

Вместо этого они двадцать четыре часа обходят друг друга кругами. Дэнни весь на иголках, а Стив отказывается идти ему на встречу. Ведет себя, будто сделал одолжение, хоть и знает, что это по-детски.

Грейс выступает посредником-миротворцем, и Стив подозревает, что у нее было много практики — что когда-то она так же пыталась исправить отношения Дэнни и Рэйчел. Стив хотел бы утешить ее, что все не настолько серьезно, но даже сейчас, спустя меньше месяца, его терзают вкрадчивые опасения, что все может быть именно настолько серьезно.


	16. День 25

— Итак, детка, — Дэнни ставит на стол две бутылки. — Давай все обсудим.

Полчаса назад Грейс уехала с матерью, подбадривающе обняв Стива на прощание перед тем, как оставить его наедине с Дэнни. Хорошее чутье.

Стив берет пиво и соглашается:

— Давай.

— Я правильно понял, что ты сделал отсрочку? — спрашивает Дэнни. Стив кивает. — И вы с Кэтрин должны были?..

Стив медлит, потом кивает.

— Ладно, напарник, вот что меня во всем этом добивает: зачем ты просил меня съехать к тебе, если думал, что я не смогу себя сдерживать?

Стив ощетинивается, волоски на шее встают дыбом. Он пытается напомнить себе, что должен оставаться спокойным, держать инстинкты под контролем.

— Так, во-первых, — нет, плохое начало. Совсем не спокойно. Уже поздно, — я не просил тебя съезжать ко мне. Я предложил тебе место, где можно пожить, чтобы вам с Грейс не пришлось мотаться из одной дыры в другую.

— Ясно, — говорит Дэнни, когда запал Стива выходит. Он же альфа, это им должны руководить инстинкты, но он слушает и сохраняет спокойствие. Стив глубоко вздыхает и пытается обуздать свою враждебность — Дэнни этого не заслужил.

— Я не думал, что ты не сможешь себя сдерживать. Дело в другом.

Дэнни продолжает слушать, облокотившись на столешницу и подперев кулаком подбородок. Его вторая рука свободно лежит на горлышке бутылки, и время от времени грубые сильные пальцы неосознанно гладят по стеклу. Стив невольно засматривается.

— Я думал, что мы найдем тебе квартиру немного быстрее, и… — он колеблется и продолжает тише. — Как оказалось, проблемы со сдержанностью могли возникнуть у меня.

На лице Дэнни появляется озадаченность.

— Слушай, у меня пять лет не было течки, — говорит Стив. Пустые оправдания. Не вся правда. Реальность гораздо сложнее, но Стив сомневается, что в мире есть хоть одно существо, которому он открылся бы до конца. — Гормоны с ума сводят. Я не знаю, как все будет. Не знаю, каким буду я. Как бы не сделать того, о чем потом пожалею.

Дэнни снова повторяет это движение пальцами, плотнее сжимает бутылку.

— Ты мог рассказать, — говорит он серьезно. — Я бы помешал тебе сделать такое, чего ты сам не сделал бы в трезвом от гормонального помутнения уме.

Почему это звучит, как предложение?

— Ну, — осторожно отвечает Стив. Если он себе не доверяет во время своей же течки, то вряд ли станет другому, — теперь ты знаешь, и это уже не важно.

— Верно, — Дэнни делает глоток и вдруг усмехается. — Знаешь, а ты стал намного понятнее.

Видимо, взгляд Стива отвечает красноречивее слов, потому что усмешка Дэнни становится шире.

— Например, это лицо, — продолжает он, и тогда до Стива доходит, что Дэнни просто втягивает его обратно в их привычный стиль взаимодействия. Доброжелательный антагонизм.

— Нет у меня никакого _лица_ , Дэнни, — беззлобно возражает Стив. Дэнни снисходительно уступает:

— Как скажешь.

— Какое лицо?

— Такое, как ты сейчас делал, — говорит Дэнни. — Лицо, на котором написано: "Привет, я Большая Дождевая Туча", вот какое. Поверь, оно у тебя есть.


	17. День 30

Они вваливаются с работы измотанные и довольные. Редкий день — не тем, что начался с трагедии, а тем, что с самого начала его события играли им на руку. Стиву нравились погони, но только если в конечном счете он ловил то, за чем гнался. Еще больше ему нравилось, когда они с Дэнни настраивались на одну волну и, преодолев противоречия, сплачивались в маленькую армию.

И вот, победа. Никого не подстрелили, не подрезали, не почти-взорвали (последнее, считает Стив, с командой "Пять-0" происходит подозрительно часто). Они поймали, кого хотели, и вернулись домой в возмутительно хорошем настроении. Стив не думает о ящике для инструментов в кабинете отца, и как мало осталось таблеток, и что Дэнни развалился, заняв чуть ли не весь диван. Он просто растягивается на свободной части и выставляет на журнальный столик всю упаковку пива, как открытое приглашение.

— Видел его рожу? — спрашивает Дэнни, улыбаясь дерзко и ослепительно радостно. На Дэнни такая улыбка — чистая эмоция.

— Конечно, видел, я же сам его повязал, — напоминает Стив.

— И это был… — Дэнни поднимает вверх руку с бутылкой, зажатой между тремя пальцами, а мизинец и безымянный оттопыривает. Другая рука отзеркаливает этот жест. Он акцентирует. — … Прекрасный захват. Серьезно, детка. Достойный войти в историю.

Стив соглашается. Тогда он не придавал значения виду со стороны, но для него красота момента — здесь и сейчас.

Дэнни откидывается на подлокотник дивана и отпивает из бутылки, но все еще немного улыбается и все еще смотрит на Стива. Может, любуется. На мгновение Стив чувствует внутри вспышку гордости от такого внимания. Словно это много для него значит. Он улыбается, как дурак. Ему хорошо — спокойно, правильно, уютно. Он хочет, чтобы Дэнни чаще выглядел счастливым, и знает каким-то образом, что желание взаимно.

— Знаешь, Дэнно, — говорит Стив, — ты сегодня тоже был неплох.

— Да. Пожалуй, был, — кивает Дэнни, но что-то еще появляется в его взгляде, что-то серьезнее быстрой волны удовольствия от похвалы. Он наслаждается, наблюдая за Стивом, глаза светятся признанием и заботой.

Стив поднимается, чтобы налить себе воды, и прогоняет мысль о том, что завтра у них выходной. Он принимает свои витамины и производит быстрый расчет в уме, заглянув в пузырек ("Витамин С"), где хранит Кисекс. Семнадцать дней. Полный цикл.

Когда он возвращается, все снова как обычно. Он даже не уверен, что ему не показалось увиденное. В последнее время он во многом не уверен, и ему это не нравится. Веселье растворяется в привычной атмосфере, они с Дэнни рассаживаются по разным углам дивана и погружаются в молчание, которое, пожалуй, можно назвать уютным. Телевизор бубнит о том, в каких исторических событиях виноваты инопланетяне.

Никто в комнате, кажется, не обращает внимания ни на что, кроме собственных мыслей.


	18. День 31

— Итак, он снова живет с тобой? — спрашивает Кэт. Стив в гараже, прижимает к уху телефонную трубку.

— Да, мы во всем разобрались, — отвечает Стив и не добавляет "на время".

— Что ж, я рада, — голос Кэт звучит довольно искренне. — Думаю, ты бы заработал нервный срыв, если бы вам во время слежки пришлось сидеть в полной тишине.

Стив не уверен, что она имеет ввиду.

— Я провел много слежек в тишине.

— Да, но тебе нравится слушать болтовню Дэнни, — говорит она с явной насмешкой.

— Я терплю ее, — возражает Стив.

Кэтрин смеется — она знает правду. Стив тоже. Он не стал бы мириться с тем, что ему действительно не нравилось. И если в самом начале он еще надеялся, что со временем Дэнни угомонится, то потом стало ясно, что "угомониться" не входило в богатый и часто используемый лексикон Дэнни.

— Нет, — произносит Кэт, — тебе нравится. Но ничего, я не ревную.

— Не ревн... — в замешательстве Стив прерывает себя на полуслове. — Не ревнуешь? А почему ты должна ревновать?

— Расслабься, Стив, — ласково говорит она.

В руках у Стива гаечный ключ, большим и указательным пальцем он крутит регулировочный винт, то отсоединяя, то опять пристраивая захватывающую головку инструмента.

— Я расслаблен.

— Я хочу сказать, что не волнуюсь из-за того, что мой бойфренд-омега живет со своим коллегой-альфой, — говорит Кэт. Стив с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не поморщиться. Бойфренд. Как в школе. — Честно, я очень рада, что вы наконец обо всем поговорили.

Стив подбрасывает ключ в воздухе и ловит его.

— Мне кажется, — продолжает Кэт. — Постоянно думать о том, кем ты не хочешь быть, вместо того, чтобы...

— К чему ты ведешь? — обрывает ее Стив. Резче, чем собирался. Кэт не обижается.

— Не знаю, — удивленно отвечает она. — Ты сам мне позвонил, помнишь?

Стив помнит, но теперь ему не хочется признаваться, зачем. Можно попробовать завтра, начать заново без этих лишних отвлечений на Дэнни в разговоре...

— Когда у тебя течка? — спрашивает Кэт, прерывая молчание Стива реальной причиной его звонка.

— Приблизительно через шестнадцать дней, — отвечает Стив.

— Приблизительно?

— Возможно начнется на день позже.

Он не сразу прекратит прием лекарств, а будет постепенно снижать дозу в последние семь дней. Так его организму будет проще приспособиться к изменениям после долгого периода на привычной дозировке.

По другую сторону трубки Стив слышит шорох бумаг.

— Ты сможешь выпросить увольнительные? — спрашивает он с тревогой. Кэт обдумывает ответ, и затянувшееся молчание заставляет его нервничать.

— На ту неделю у меня запланированы учения, — отвечает она. Внутри Стива все обрывается. — Но, — добавляет Кэт с небольшой заминкой и снова шелестит бумагами, — я поговорю со старпом. Возможно, смогу сослаться на экстренную ситуацию, и мне разрешат пройти курс позднее.

Вариант ненадежен — слишком много условностей, слишком много "если" для получения одобрения такого запроса. И это повод для беспокойства. Он сам виноват. Если бы сразу сказал Дэнни правду, если бы не предлагал ему переехать — не оказался бы в такой ситуации.

— Хорошо, — отвечает он, стараясь не накручивать себя преждевременно, пока вопрос не разрешился. Кэт мешкает, словно о чем-то задумавшись, потом говорит:

— Я перезвоню, когда все узнаю.


	19. День 33

— Дядя Стив, — зовет Грейс от дверей, выходящих во двор. Она мокрая с головы до ног и старается не забрызгать кафель — внимательная, даже когда ее распирает от радости. Стив отрывает глаза от книги, и Грейс манит его наружу с заговорщической улыбкой.

Он вкладывает очки для чтения между страницами, чтобы не потерять место, где остановился, и следует за Грейс, слушается ее краткой команды "тише", спускаясь по лестнице. Повторяя ее легкие шаги. Маленькие темные следы полностью исчезают под его шлепками и снова появляются уже побледневшими, когда он отрывает ногу.

Грейс останавливается внизу лестницы и указывает на плавно перекатывающиеся волны за небольшой полосой пляжа, принадлежащей Стиву и его соседям. Обычно, когда она выходит поплавать или заняться серфингом, Дэнни занимает полосатый шезлонг на песке и наблюдает на ней, как ястреб. Он делает вид, что читает, но глаза неустанно выискивают любые признаки опасности в воде.

Но сегодня, вместо того, чтобы остаться на суше, Дэнни вышел на волны. Он лежит животом вниз на огромной доске и гребет, его волосы промокли и растрепались, и оказывается — хотя Стив всегда подозревал обратное — Дэнни все же умеет плавать. Причем, плавает уверенно, пока отрабатывает управление доской и учится правильно подниматься на нее из воды.

В последнем он далеко не так хорош. Доска — через секунду Стив узнает в ней одну из своих — слишком большая. Для нее центр тяжести Дэнни находится слишком низко, и ему не хватает навыка балансирования, чтобы компенсировать разницу. Тем не менее — вот он, практикуется. Снова и снова повторяет попытки.

— У него получается все лучше, — Стив улыбается, не успев себя отдернуть. Грейс поднимает взгляд и ухмыляется, что сделала его соучастником.

— Он взял с меня обещание не рассказывать.

Сообразительный ребенок. Она не сказала ни слова, просто дала Стиву увидеть все своими глазами. И Стив видит счастливого человека — в меру раскованного в пока еще непривычной среде, готового, наконец, отпустить все части прошлого, за которые цеплялся, и попытаться по-настоящему зажить новой жизнью. Наконец-то позволить себе быть дома.

— Думаешь, он счастлив? — спрашивает Стив у Грейс. Она серьезно кивает и, перебросив за плечи мокрые волосы, выжимает их на песок.

— А что насчет тебя?

— Что насчет меня? — уточняет Стив, думая, что, возможно, она предложит ему тоже зайти в воду, как настоящему члену семьи.

— Ты счастлив, дядя Стив? Иногда ты кажешься очень злым, — говорит Грейс.

Иногда, думает Стив, он действительно очень зол. Но не все время. Потом понимает: реже с тех пор, как эта странная семья построила себя вокруг него и заполнила его жизнь. Подсознательно Стив, должно быть, сам того хочет — он чувствует, что каждым действием поощряет их, даже если прикидывается, будто только и мечтает, как бы побыть в одиночестве. Когда дом пустует, звуки в нем словно отражаются от стен. С отъездом Мэри на материк, где для нее было безопаснее, он стал таким же, как после смерти их матери: тихим, охотно впускающим самые страшные мысли. Но теперь Стиву некогда слишком зарываться в Шелборна и планы Во Фата о мировом господстве.

— Знаешь, — наконец говорит он, глядя, как Дэнни успешно седлает свою первую, пусть и крошечную, волну. — Я счастлив, Грейс. Спасибо.

Ее терпеливое ожидание вознаграждено. Грейс проскакивает два последних шага по песку и заходит в воду.


	20. День 35

Стив погружен в мысли о том, что проводит с Дэнни — а, следовательно, и с Грейс — слишком много времени, учитывая, как сильно до него хочет добраться Во Фат и привести за собой неприятности. Именно по этой причине он настоял, чтобы Мэри не оставалась с ним. На груди тех, кто был дорог Стиву, появлялась большая мишень. Дэнни мог о себе позаботиться, а Кэт не только могла, но часто уходила в море, где изоляция от всего, что не относилось к военно-морскому флоту, служила ей защитой.

Грейс — совсем другое дело. Хотя Дэнни доказал, что способен ее уберечь, и Стив готов поспорить, что если это пришло в голову ему, то аналогичная мысль уже возникала в параноидальном альфа-мозгу его напарника. А раз Дэнни справлялся даже своими силами, то с поддержкой Стива к ней вообще никто не притронется. Или практически никто.

— Что у тебя на уме, детка?

Дэнни, как обычно, появляется, словно по вызову, стоит Стиву о нем подумать. Со дня возвращения он старается чаще оставаться более-менее одетым, даже выходя из душа.

— Грейс, — признается Стив, потряхивая флаконом с Кисекс, как будто таблетки (те, что остались, теперь тщательно раскрошены и разделены по пронумерованным пакетам) от этого размножатся. Потом понимает, что со стороны движение выглядит нервным, и останавливается. Дэнни не обращает внимания.

— Да, она чудо, — говорит он с улыбкой, широкой и глупой, но все же чем-то завораживающей. Стив не дурак, чтобы пытаться с этим спорить или даже возразить, что имел ввиду немного другое. Он уступает Дэнни, соглашаясь, и принимает вечернюю дозу.

— Я, скорее, думал о Во Фате и опасности, в которой вы находитесь, пока здесь остаетесь.

Он запивает таблетки пивом, как обычно. Дэнни наверняка заметил, но ничего не говорит. Мудро держит свое мнение при себе и только недоверчиво переспрашивает:

— Опасность?

— В мой дом вломились, перевернули все вверх дном и забрали Мэри, помнишь?

— Да, — вспоминает Дэнни. — Но давай на чистоту. На машину Рэйчел нападали угонщики. Она не сдалась и не увезла Грейс с острова, и тот случай никак не был связан с тобой или мной. По крайней мере, от Во Фата мы знаем, чего ждать, так что он меня не пугает.

Дэнни берет у Стива протянутую бутылку. Крепкие бицепсы играют под засученным рукавом рубашки, когда он откручивает крышку и щелчком отправляет ее в корзину с поразительной точностью. Стив прослеживает движение от начала и до конца: сила и грация.

— Меня больше беспокоят удары исподтишка, — продолжает Дэнни. — И если честно, я не знаю никого, кто держал бы такие удары лучше тебя, детка, поэтому не слишком переживай. Мы сможем защитить Грейс.

Слышать эти слова очень странно. Они будят в Стиве что-то давно похороненное, редчайший проблеск желания собственной семьи, будущего, которое он всегда избегал. Стив не знает, что с ним, но он хочет. Хочет помочь Дэнни защитить Грейс, и рад, что Дэнни доверяет ему настолько, чтобы позволить.

Ему нужно больше пива и больше двенадцати дней, чтобы во всем разобраться.


	21. День 37

Он тикает на задворках сознания — неотвратимый маятник, застающий Стива врасплох в минуты отдыха. Всякий раз, когда Стив останавливается слишком надолго, в голове словно включается таймер, подсчитывает, как долго ему удастся сохранять здравый рассудок.

Стив в прямом смысле смахивает пыль с беговой дорожки, принадлежавшей отцу, и встает на нее. Продуктивнее было бы бегать на улице, но он не хочет отходить далеко от дома; от телефона. Он ждет звонка Кэтрин и точного подтверждения, что вся эта неразбериха будет улажена — что ему не придется разгребать ее в одиночку. Доверять себе он не хочет. В голове проносятся сюжеты тысячи фильмов, драм и романтических комедий, которые так любит Кэт, где в конце концов омега вынужден обратиться за помощью, находясь на пике отчаяния.

Телефон звонит. Стив резко за ним тянется и чуть не падает с дорожки — та работает на полном ходу, выжимая из него семь потов. Когда полотно останавливается и он поднимает трубку, его вдруг пробирает озноб. Пот холодит между лопатками.

— Макгарретт.

— Стив, — говорит Кэт. Сдержанно. Ему не нравится этот тон. — Все в порядке? Ты запыхаешься.

— Я бегал, — отвечает Стив.

— За чем гнался? — игриво спрашивает Кэт. Хотел бы он знать.

— Ты убедила старпома дать тебе отгул?

Она тянет с ответом, и Стив интуитивно знает, чего ждать. Его инстинкты омеги подсказывают такие вещи. Он ненавидит, когда приходится их слушать.

— Нет, Стив, — Кэт вздыхает. — Прости, малыш. Он заметил, что я только в прошлом месяце была в увольнительном, и вряд ли получилось бы сослаться на семейное ЧП перед начальником разведки.

— Я не член семьи? — Стив пытается отшутиться, но в мыслях звенящая пустота.

— Не официально, — замечает Кэт, а затем вкрадчиво добавляет: — если, конечно, ты не хочешь это исправить?..

Стив в панике идет на попятную. Это тоже шутка, но в момент, когда протянутые к нему лапы безысходности почти физически ощутимы, она не кажется такой уж смешной. Брак и семейная жизнь — последнее, о чем он хочет думать.

— Нет, значит? — Кэт растолковывает его говорящее молчание. — Стив, мне очень жаль, но ты знал, что спланировать такое будет непросто.

Он знал. Глубоко внутри это всегда казалось ему чем-то далеким, о чем не стоило беспокоиться. С проблемами, стоявшими непосредственно перед ним, Стив справлялся лучше, чем с теми, которые требовали планирование на месяцы вперед. И теперь вот она, четкая и реальная проблема. Прямо над головой Стива, и ему не нравится чувствовать себя в засаде, даже если он понимает, что туда себя сам загнал.

— Что мне делать? — спрашивает он, как будто у Кэт есть ответы.

— Все, что потребуется, Стив. Я не стану предъявлять претензий. Честно говоря, я все равно не верила, что смогу заменить тебе альфу, — признается она, но в голосе нет расстройства, только практичность, за которую Стив ее обожает. — Просто держи меня в курсе, вот и все.

— В курсе? — переспрашивает Стив. Он мысленно зациклился на том, что останется в одиночестве и полном отчаянии.

— Да, — говорит Кэт. — Дай мне знать, на ком остановишься — или, ну. Это твое тело. Расскажешь, что решил…

Стив скребет по лбу короткими ногтями.

— Так ты предлагаешь мне найти альфу и?..

— И дать ему хорошенько тебя оттрахать, да, Стив, — она кажется слегка раздраженной. — Мне просто обидно, что я это пропущу.

— Ты…

Но на этом у Стива заканчиваются слова. В уме прокручиваются варианты, а затем все, кажется, застывает. Подпустить полного незнакомца в момент наибольшей уязвимости? Не то чтобы Стив не мог защитить себя, но он не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь — вообще кто-то — видел его таким.

Возможно, понимает он, даже Кэтрин.

— Я об этом подумаю, — говорит Стив.

Он не будет об этом думать. Он не может.


	22. День 40

Стив об этом не думает. Он не собирается просто отдать себя какому-то…

— Эй, дружище, мы съедим этот салат, когда ты закончишь его убивать, или просто поднимем с пола пинцетом то, что от него останется?

Дэнни врывается в его мысли. Всегда врывается в его мысли, и Стив вспоминает — как вспоминал весь день — про пониженную дозу Кисекса. Всего на чуть-чуть, но он готов поклясться, что чувствует разницу, и это действует на нервы. Он бросает нож на разделочную доску и поворачивается одним резким движением к Дэнни.

— По-твоему, это смешно?

Замешательство Дэнни неподдельное и оттого раздражает еще сильнее, распаляет Стива.

— Что, — отвечает Дэнни, выдерживая его пристальный взгляд, готовый вступить в спор. — По-моему, смешно что?

Вызов уже брошен, но Стив не хочет признавать, из-за чего он как на иголках — предполагать, что подвержен некоему состоянию, что не полностью владеет собой и своими эмоциями. Он опускает ладони на столешницу. Прохлада и твердость мрамора помогают себя обуздать.

— Если тебе интересно, веселит ли меня твоя нервозность, — говорит Дэнни, — то да. В основном потому, что забавно видеть, как Большой Морской Котик вымещает злость на своих игрушках в первоклассной истерике, подобной которым я не видел с тех пор, как Грейс исполнилось два года.

Стив знает, что он прав, но ничего другого под удар не подставляется — будто все на острове специально решили быть паиньками именно тогда, когда Стиву нужно выпустить пар. Он делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает, пока Дэнни продолжает говорить.

— Так что, если только ты не хочешь успокоиться и рассказать, какая муха тебя укусила?.. — он делает паузу, чтобы дать Стиву возможность взять слово. Какого черта, думает Стив.

— Кэт не сможет приехать.

Он вдруг понимает, что Дэнни стоит между ним и дверьми в гостиную. Сзади есть еще вторая, но ему не нравится, когда проход заблокирован.

— Отстой, — говорит Дэнни. Через секунду до него, видимо, доходит весь смысл. — И что будешь делать с…

— Не знаю, — отрезает Стив. Осталась неделя, и все его планы летят к черту. Теперь это кажется слишком реальным. Раньше не казалось.

— Что ж, — Дэнни спокойно смотрит на Стива. На мгновение Стив думает, что он сделает предложение — ненавязчиво и осторожно. Попробует воспользоваться минутной слабостью. Но Дэнни говорит:

— Люди как-то живут с этим каждый день, детка. Что тебе нужно прямо сейчас? У тебя же еще не началось.

Вопрос настолько рациональный и неожиданный, что весь гневный поток мыслей Стива резко обрывается. Что ему нужно сейчас? Если откинуть размышления о будущем и способах полного решения проблемы, кое-что могло бы помочь: для начала — цель, а затем — продолжительный заплыв, чтобы остыть.

— Я бы очень хотел что-нибудь ударить, — говорит Стив и улыбается Дэнни. Просто чтобы заставить его понервничать.

— Ладно, сорвиголова, — отвечает Дэнни — не купился на блеф. — Час-два наедине с боксерской грушей. Как тебе такое?

— Где мы ее достанем?

— Я знаю одно место.

— Ты знаешь место?

— Да, — Дэнни рукой обводит вокруг себя. — Я знаю место. Я могу знать места.

Стив допускает, что Дэнни может, но не в силах побороть свой скептицизм.

— Поехали, злюка, — говорит Дэнни. — Я поведу. А если тебе понадобиться что-нибудь еще на этой неделе… — Он колеблется, прокручивая брелок на пальце, и бросает на Стива многозначительный взгляд. Стив ловит ключи налету: поведет он. — То не впадай в истерику, ладно?


	23. День 43

— У тебя все схвачено? — спрашивает Дэнни за обедом, наклоняясь ближе для соблюдения того, что в его понимании является осторожностью.

Конечно, креветочный трейлер Камеконы на пляже с песком, проскальзывающим между пальцами и подошвой шлепок, не назвать сверхсекретным залом заседаний. По спине Стива паучьими лапами ползет паранойя. Он окидывает взглядом ближайшее окружение на предмет излишне любопытных ушей.

— Что ты высматриваешь? — фыркает Дэнни, взмахнув на него хвостом креветки. А может, на мир в целом — жест довольно экспансивный.

— Не хочу обсуждать это на людях, — говорит Стив.

— На людя… — начинает Дэнни, но, видимо, под мрачнеющим взглядом Стива отступает. — От тебя всего лишь требуется "да" или "нет", — говорит он. — И все. Никаких подробностей. Я не… Я не уверен, что вообще хочу… — Однако он запинается, и на лице проскакивает странное тоскливое выражение. Дэнни не до конца честен. Он не умеет врать. — Я не хочу подробностей, просто успокой меня, пожалуйста, что не планируешь входить в режим берсерка и оставлять за собой горы трупов.

— Не планирую, — лжет Стив, придерживаясь безразличного тона.

— И когда мне нужно будет, ну, освободить помещение?

_Просто предложи._

Мысль удивляет Стива и топит под собой его первый инстинкт сказать "да". Идея о том, что Дэнни может быть заинтересован, сидела в глубине его сознания с тех пор, как Стив впервые открылся, что он омега. Теперь же, столкнувшись с ультиматумом (осталось примерно четыре дня, чтобы придумать решение получше, чем привязать себя к батарее, как оборотня), Стив по-настоящему ее обдумывает.

Выход кажется таким простым. У Дэнни, скорее всего, давно никого не было. Единственная трудность, неотделимая от главного преимущества — остаться накрепко связанными в узел. Дэнни альфа, и ничто никогда не будет просто между альфами и омегами.

Ну почему он не бета? Было бы удобнее. Как с Кэт — на равных. Без обязательств. Без попыток руководить жизнью Стива или отдавать ему приказы. Стив не просил быть омегой, ему не нужен альфа. Особенно тот, с кем приходится каждый день работать. У него нет никакого желания, чтобы его защищали — это помешает выполнять свои обязанности. Это внесет в его жизнь изменения, которые Стив совершенно не хочет там видеть.

— Земля коммандеру Макгарретту. Прием.

— Ты сейчас сказал "Земля, прием"? — спрашивает Стив, выдернутый из размышлений настойчивым и надоедливым бурчанием Дэнни. — Мы что, на космических гонках?

— Да, я так сказал, — раздраженно отвечает Дэнни. — Ты отлетел к Юпитеру по каким-то космическим делам, пришлось пробиваться через шлем. Я задал вопрос. Когда закончишь свою межпланетную миссию, не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, на него ответить?

Сколько от него шума. Стив прожевывает последний кусочек холодного обеда. Возможно, с точки зрения физиологии провести с Дэнни период течки и было бы самым легким решением, но он не уверен, что смог бы жить с остальными.

— На всякий случай, — говорит Стив, — в течение трех дней тебе лучше съехать в отель.


	24. День 44

Стив задумывается, что будет, если он продолжит принимать каждый день оставшийся Кисекс, а потом решает, что это ребячество. Течка на подходе, и, как верно заметил Дэнни, люди проходят через это ежедневно. Еще один вызов его способностям. Он запрет все двери и пересмотрит много порнухи. Ему хватит самодисциплины, чтобы протянуть до конца. Честно говоря, он даже не уверен, чего боится.

Разве что вынырнуть из прострации и обнаружить, что он теперь повязан с альфой и его пытаются превратить в домохозяйку.

Так он и позволит.

Честно говоря, он стал чувствовать себя намного лучше после того, как Дэнни показал ему свой тренажерный зал — и, конечно, Дэнни посещал тренажерный зал. Ничего удивительного. У него отличное тело — отчасти, наверное, чтобы компенсировать рост, — очевидно, что он качается.

Он открыл свой последний секрет. Может быть, считал это справедливой платой за доверие Стива.

Может быть, Стиву просто нужно было что-то, и Дэнни это дал. Стив сделал бы для него то же самое. Такой была их безмолвная связь.

С тех пор он проводит каждый вечер в полуперчатках за избиением боксерского мешка, пока руки не начинают гудеть, а вся сдерживаемая агрессия не находит выход. Сегодня на середине тренировки в зале появляется Дэнни, делает свои упражнения, а потом подходит, мокрый от пота, и заполняет собой все пространство вокруг Стива. Он держит мешок, по которому Стив колотит.

От него хорошо пахнет. Стив ударяет сильнее. Это просто гормоны, чувства начали заостряться — по крайней мере, в отношении альф — с понижением дозы Кисекса.

— Уже решил, как объяснишь свое отсутствие команде? — спрашивает Дэнни, наваливаясь на мешок плечом.

— Военная операция. Что-то засекреченное, обсуждать нельзя, — говорит Стив. — Ты будешь знать, как со мной связаться на крайний случай.

Дэнни выразительно на него смотрит.

— Ты правда собираешься давать консультации во время?..

— Нет, — резко говорит Стив, выбрасывая удар такой силы, что Дэнни приходится сделать шаг назад. — Но так я смогу отсутствовать, пока все не закончится, а ты сможешь делать вид, что поддерживаешь со мной связь и знаешь, что я в порядке.

И команда не станет волноваться, разрабатывая план спасательной миссии.

— Хорошо, значит, ты будешь занят мокрухой, — говорит Дэнни, подхватывая легенду. — Если губернатор спросит, говорить так же? У нее есть возможность проверить.

Стив бьет по мешку.

— Если придется, я сам разберусь с губернатором. Держите все под контролем до моего возвращения, и проблем не возникнет.

— Да, детка, но… — от расхожего ласкового обращения Стива накрывает странная волна удовольствия. Он бьет по мешку. — … Мы же "Пять-0", — продолжает Дэнни. — Мы специализируемся на делах, которые вышли из-под контроля. Более того, к моменту нашего вмешательства дела обычно прямо-таки на грани катастрофы.

Он прав.

— Я в тебя верю.

— И я очень польщен, но, учитывая, что половина запросов к нам изначально поступает от губернатора, я надеюсь, мне не придется объяснять, где ее золотой мальчик, когда выяснится, что у нее дело Макгарретт-уровня.

— Ты что-нибудь придумаешь, — уверенно говорит Стив.

— Не знаю, заметил ты или нет, но лжец из меня никудышный, — сообщает ему Дэнни. Стив заметил.

— Ты что-нибудь придумаешь, — повторяет он. Руки словно ватные, напряжение в мышцах перевалило порог ноющей боли, и в костяшках, запястьях, локтях чувствуется суммарный эффект от битья мешка всю неделю.

— Еще что-нибудь нужно, пока я тебя покрываю? — спрашивает Дэнни, передавая Стиву свою бутылку с водой. Стив откидывает голову и отрешенно на него смотрит. Дэнни просто проявляет заботу. Они заботятся друг о друге.

— Я дам тебе знать.


	25. День 47

Вечером, убедившись, что в холодильнике Стива полно изотоников и еды, Дэнни оперативно пакует вещи. Стив принимает последнюю, сильно уменьшенную дозу Кисекс, пока они вместе распивают пиво.

— Кстати, почему ты откладывал это пять лет? — спрашивает Дэнни.

— Так было удобнее, — честно говорит Стив. Он чувствует себя на удивление расслаблено. На удивление хорошо. — К тому же, не очень разумно было бы пересиживать течку на авианосце.

Дэнни кривит лицо с выражением "допустим" — в словах Стива есть смысл — и надавливает:

— Но это не единственная причина.

— Не единственная.

Это ожидаемо сложно, но завтра мир Стива немного треснет, и он ни в чем не уверен, так что берет установку "похуй на все".

— Ладно, — говорит Дэнни. На его лице легкая улыбка и один из тех ласковых взглядов, которыми он смотрит на Стива, когда Стив ведет себя предсказуемо, а Дэнни это нравится. — Увидимся через несколько дней, детка.


	26. День 48

Проведя половину утра за обычной рутиной — кофе, витамины, взбитые вареные яйца, — Стив понимает, что не чувствует ничего особенного. Он знает, что за ночь эффект от Кисекс должен был развеяться, и к этому времени организму пора бы начать работать в полную мощность.

Пока что единственное, чего хочет Стив — допить кофе, позавтракать и вернуться в кровать.

В третьем часу дня он в полудреме смотрит телевизор и думает, что все не так уж плохо.


	27. День 49

К полудню мысль о том, что стоит позвонить доктору Хейлу и задать несколько вопросов, возникает уже не впервые. Не считая скуки, от которой хочется лезть на стены, Стив не чувствует никаких изменений. С прошлого дня он пересмотрел столько бестолковых передач, что на их фоне даже течка обрела свою привлекательность.

Наверное, ничего страшного.

Может, из-за долгой отсрочки его тело просто разучилось — как необратимое изменение в крови на химическом уровне. Он хотел бы быть на работе, но не решается выйти из дома.

Тишина становится оглушающей, когда он выключает телевизор. Звонок Кэт перекидывает на голосовую почту. Стив бормочет что-то вроде "думаю о тебе", а потом надеется, что она не перезвонит в неудобное время. С другой стороны, возможно, легкий секс по телефону снял бы его напряжение. Возможно, ему просто нужно немного разогреться. Неловко делать это в середине дня, когда через занавески струиться слепящее гавайское солнце, но Стив вставляет в DVD-плеер один из дисков, откопанных в коллекции юношеских лет.

Ничего.

День будет долгим.


	28. День 50

Кода худшим, что испытывает Стив на следующее утро, оказывается сухость во рту, он не задумываясь набирает Дэнни, но уже ко второму гудку убеждает себя, что это глупо. Дэнни ничем не поможет, да и ждать наверняка осталось недолго. Сначала лучше позвонить доктору Хейлу, хотя Стив одинаково уверен в двух вещах: доктор скажет, что это всего лишь вопрос времени, и тот, с кем Стиву действительно хочется говорить, когда он расстроен и в чем-то не уверен — это Дэнни.

Он набрал уже половину номера, когда на экране высвечивается входящий звонок от Дэнни, и телефон вибрирует в руках. Стив отвечает сразу:

— Макгарретт.

— Стив, — говорит Дэнни. Слышать его голос приятно. Очень. Наверное, Стив просто привык к его постоянной болтовне. — У тебя все нормально?

— Да. В том и проблема.

— Что значит, проблема? Я думал… — Дэнни делает паузу, вероятно, чтобы убедиться, что вокруг никого нет. — Я думал, к этому времени у тебя уже вовсю будет течка.

От напоминания Стив чувствует всплеск горячей волны раздражения, которую быстро поглощает досада из-за того, что нет никакого "вовсю".

— Дэнни. Ничего не происходит.

Секунда молчания.

— Как это, ничего не происходит?

— А вот так, — четко произносит Стив, повышая голос, его бесит повторяться. — Ничего не происходит. Я чувствую себя прекрасно. Мог бы сегодня выйти на работу.

Еще одна пауза. Дэнни переваривает информацию. Его ответ звучит мягче, хотя в интонациях проскальзывает веселое удивление.

— Ясно, а ты… ты перестал пить лекарства?

Держит за идиота?

— Да, — сердито шипит Стив. Он чувствует жар в затылке и шее, его поясница взмокла. — Я не тупой. Я знаю, как это работает…

— Просто перебираю варианты…

— Хотя бы допусти в своих вариантах, что у меня есть немного мозгов…

— Да откуда мне знать, в чем проблема, если ты ничего мне не говоришь…

— Я говорю все сейчас…

— И, похоже, решительно настроен игнорировать суть проблемы! — Дэнни практически орет, они оба перебивают друг друга. Приятное ощущение — дать себе спустить пар. Очередной протест Стива умирает в горле. — Я же не знаю, вдруг ты снова пробовал как-нибудь это остановить или просто забить на все разом?

— Дэнни, — начинает Стив. Дэнни не слушает.

— Итак, что тебе нужно сделать, — продолжает он твердо. Убедительно. Уверенно, как и всегда, когда неприятности затрагивают его семью, — так это позвонить своему врачу и уточнить следующие шаги, хотя я уверен, что за пять лет твой организм просто слегка выбился из графика.

Это значит, понимает Стив, что Дэнни считает его семьей. Он чувствует, как нагрелся телефон возле уха — голова тоже потеет. Он хочет, чтобы Дэнни был здесь. Ему сейчас не помешает немного семьи.

Дэнни все еще говорит, все еще заполняет пробелы, и до Стива, принося с собой почти физически облегчение, доходит осознание, что он не одинок.

— Дэнни, — повторяет Стив. Дэнни замолкает. — Я хочу, чтобы ты приехал.

Тишина. Внутри все сворачивается в тревожном ожидании, в нервном страхе услышать отказ, оставляя внезапную сухость во рту.

— Ты уверен? Не хочу делать ничего, что…

— Я уверен, — говорит Стив. — И нормально соображаю, помнишь? Я прошу тебя сейчас. Пока держу все под контролем. Приезжай.

Стив слышит глотающий звук. Слышит, как Дэнни берет ключи от машины.

— Все останется у тебя под контролем, детка, — говорит Дэнни, и от его слов по спине Стива пробегает крупная, бархатно мягкая дрожь. — Если ты _этого_  боишься.

Удовольствие быстро уступает раздражению.

— Дэнни, я не боюсь.

— Я сказал "боишься"? — осторожно переспрашивает Дэнни. Его голос переходит на успокаивающие интонации, но он каким-то образом умудряется не звучать покровительственно. Стив слышит движение. — Я имел в виду не "боишься", а "нервничаешь".

— Я не…

— А кто не будет немного нервничать, попадая в непривычную ситуацию? — продолжает Дэнни. Раздается трель сигнализации. — Только психи, вот кто.

Стив допускает, что, возможно, предпочел бы попасть под обстрел, чем иметь дело с течкой. По крайней мере, в случае перестрелки он знает, что Дэнно прикроет его спину. Видимо, и в этот раз тоже.

— Так, Стив, — говорит Дэнни, привлекая его внимание. — Я сажусь за руль, поэтому трубку повешу.

Стив сдерживает протест, несмотря на почти осязаемое чувство потери. Дэнни еще предстоит согласовать свое отсутствие и получить разрешение, к тому же Стив может стать для него слишком отвлекающим от дороги фактором.

— Но обещаю, я буду у тебя очень скоро и все устрою.

— Скорее, — выдыхает Стив. На самом деле он хочет сказать "Бегом". Его мысли заплывают туманом, становятся вялыми. Руки и ноги тяжелеют. Может, получится немного вздремнуть до приезда Дэнни. Стив валится на диван, не особо задумываясь, и все еще держит телефон прижатым к уху.

— Как скажешь, детка.


	29. День 50, позднее

Обычно у Стива чуткий сон — годы на флоте выкосили из него остатки подростковой способности высыпаться, а специфика миссий приучила оставаться бдительным даже во время отдыха. Готовым принять бой, если что-нибудь вторгнется в его пространство. Поэтому, когда к нему медленно возвращается приятно помутневшее сознание (в комнате слишком жарко, диван слишком маленький и весь источает пьянящий запах), это кажется каким-то неправильным. Через досадно большое количество времени мягкая кромка сонливости спадает с мыслей, и Стив снова настороже.

Он хочет двигаться, почувствовать трение кожи о ткань дивана — сейчас, наверно, малейшее прикосновение будет подобно электрическому разряду — и погрузиться в этот чудесный запах. Завернуться в него, ощутить его на себе. Словно кот, учуявший кошачью мяту, Стив начинает поворачиваться на бок, ведомый внезапным порывом. Он замечает, что штаны на бедрах прилипли к телу. А еще — свой крепкий стояк.

Нужно переодеться. А значит — встать. Стив не уверен, что хочет, но знает, что должен добраться хотя бы до кровати. Это кажется смутно важным. Он со стоном тянет вниз руки, чтобы сдернуть с себя мокрые штаны. Ему просто не хочется расставаться с пропитавшим диванные подушки уютным запахом. _Дэнни_.

Будто в ответ на его мысли из кухни доносится шум. Стив узнает шаги Дэнни — поступь тяжелее на одну ногу, бережет колено. Присутствие Дэнни придает Стиву бодрости, он вырывается из объятий дивана, собираясь налить себе воды, но стоит двинуться, как по ногам начинает стекать теплая водянистая слизь. Стив бормочет под нос ругательства.

Дэнни появляется в дверях с пивом как раз, когда Стив, вцепившись в промокшую ткань штанов, пытается скорее от них избавиться.

— Почему ты не разбудил меня? — спрашивает Стив, старательно делая вид, что смущен не пряным интимным запахом секса, который льется из него, а тем фактом, что он раздевается прямо под горящим пристальным взглядом напарника.

Перед ответом Дэнни делает большой глоток из бутылки и облизывает губы:

— М-м, я не знал, сколько ты сегодня спал. Решил, что в ближайшие дни тебе нужно будет несколько часов сверху.

Едва ли это попытка порисоваться, простая внимательность. Дэнни уже проходил через такое. Для него ситуация знакома. Его окружает обнадеживающая аура, и кажется, будто он способен справиться с чем угодно. Стив хочет выбить из него эту уверенность, повалить его на пол и изматывать до тех пор, пока не останется сил.

— Нам нужно обсудить… — начинает Дэнни и запинается на середине, когда Стив сбрасывает штаны.

— Нет, — отрезает Стив. Сейчас он не хочет ни говорить, ни думать, ни притворяться цивилизованным. Все произойдет — уже происходит — специфика не важна. В этом по крайней мере он доверяет Дэнни. — Нам не нужно.

Глаза Дэнни сильно потемнели. Взгляд стеклянный. Сосредоточенный. Стив сдергивает рубашку через голову и поднимается по лестнице — Дэнни пойдет за ним. Промокшее белье остается лежать на полу в коротком коридоре верхнего этажа.

— Хм, — задумчиво произносит Дэнни. Порыв прохладного воздуха из кондиционера касается разгоряченной кожи Стива. — А я всегда думал, что ты ничего не носишь под штанами.

Дэнни об этом думал. Стив чувствует приятную дрожь в спине. До сих пор он старался не предаваться фантазиям, как между ними все могло бы произойти, воспринимая такую вероятность как угрозу еще с момента переезда Дэнни.

Кровать выглядит необычайно заманчивой. Стив устраивается на ней, а Дэнни ставит на тумбочку две бутылки с водой. Почему он такой собранный?

— Итак, — он присаживается на край матраса полностью одетым. Ведет себя так примерно, что лишь сильнее раздражает Стива. Лучше бы они оба были немного не в себе, чтобы потеря контроля меньше осознавалась. — Мне нужно о чем-нибудь знать?

Стив с трудом сдерживает сердитый вздох и хватает пальцами нелепую накрахмаленную рубашку Дэнни, притягивая его ближе. Он смотрит в широко открытые голубые глаза, стараясь держать голос максимально спокойным.

— У меня течка.

Дэнни снова сглатывает, но не отворачивается.

— Точно. Это я понял, а как насчет того, что тебе не нравится, или что я не должен делать?..

Стив рычит, наматывая на руку его галстук и вынуждая развернуться, чтобы усидеть на месте. Потом принимается за узел. Если Дэнни не начнет проявлять инициативу, Стив порвет к чертям его рубашку.

— Возможно, ты не хочешь чего-то определенного, — упрямо продолжает Дэнни, пока Стив снимает с него галстук. — Лучше знать заранее.

— Мне не нравится, когда много болтают, — сухо говорит Стив. Он резко дергает Дэнни за воротник — приятно использовать силу, понимать, что у него еще есть рычаги и преимущества. Слушать не обязательно, пока среди сказанных слов не звучит "нет" или "стой". Стив уверен, что и дальше не прозвучит.

— О, ну тогда ты ошибся альфой, — голос Дэнни слегка тревожный. Стив тянет к себе его несопротивляющееся тело. — Послушай, детка, это серьезно… У меня ощущение, будто я тут выступаю от имени всех альф и мне лучше не облажаться.

— Я не хочу всех, — шипит Стив, толкая Дэнни на матрас. Он убежден, что все должно быть наоборот, что это _он_  должен быть покорным, но если Дэнни не собирается брать ситуацию в свои руки, Стив не видит причин стесняться. — Только тебя.

— Ага, спасибо, — Дэнни нервно смеется, пока Стив сдергивает с него рубашку — движения настолько грубые, швы трещат. — Но мы оба знаем, что я у тебя не первый в списке.

Кэтрин. Черт.

Беспокойство быстро проходит. Кэтрин здесь нет и не может быть, а Стиву это нужно. Он позвонит ей позже. Она поймет.

Подходящих слов для Дэнни у Стива нет — и в данный момент ублажать его эго не значится в приоритетах.

— Ты вообще собираешься помогать?

— А ты собираешься отвечать на вопрос?

— Если мне что-нибудь не понравится, — Стив скалит зубы, срывая пуговицу над ширинкой Дэнни, — ты поймешь.

Такого ответа Дэнни хватает. Он приподнимает бедра, чтобы помочь Стиву стянуть с себя штаны, и делает попытку поменяться с ним местами. Стив не видит причин облегчать ему задачу.

— Ты дашь мне подняться? — спрашивает Дэнни, когда Стив перебрасывает ногу и садится на него верхом.

— Дам? — повторяет он с вызовом. Воздух в комнате совершенно холодный, и в каждой точке прикосновения их тел кожу Стива щекочет приятный возбуждающий импульс. Особенно, когда руки Дэнни, наконец, проводят по его спине и оседают на боках. — Нет, — выдыхает Стив, наклоняясь вперед и упираясь ладонями по обе стороны от головы Дэнни. — Я не дам, но ты можешь постараться и взять сам.

Дэнни шумно втягивает воздух, и на мгновение Стив думает, что сказал что-то не то. Потом губы Дэнни растягиваются в ленивой полуулыбке. Кровь приливает к его груди, окрашивая ее в удивительно розовый, и Стив чувствует под собой, как двигается, наливаясь, его твердеющий член.

— Ладно, — Дэнни давит пальцами на мышцы Стива, чувствует сопротивление. — Но тебе больше понравится, если будет наоборот.

Это соблазнительное обещание, намек на то, что он будет играть по своим правилам, если вообще будет играть. Стив резко опускается и растирает свою смазку по его коже.

— Покажи, — требует он. Если Дэнни сейчас же не начнет активнее к нему прикасаться, Стив его повалит и продемонстрирует, чего хочет.

Какие-то признаки его отчаяния, должно быть, проступают наружу.

— Хорошо, — успокаивает Дэнни, хотя Стив практически прожигает его взглядом. — Хорошо, детка, сейчас.

Его грубые пальцы милосердно смыкаются на члене Стива. Прикосновение — будто удар током в основание позвоночника и практически отключает Стиву мозги. Он с силой качается вперед, проезжаясь мокрыми бедрами по рельефу живота Дэнни.

— Да ты весь течешь…

Очень тонкое наблюдение. Стив пытается сформулировать саркастический ответ, но все, что выходит из его рта — тяжелый, полный отчаяния вздох. Концепция диалога начинает казаться слишком далекой и сложной.

— Ты пахнешь потрясающе, — Дэнни до сих пор откуда-то находит в себе силы разговаривать. — Ты выглядишь потрясающе.

Гормоны. Стив реагирует инстинктивно — приседает на корточки, как животное, к превращению в которое он уже на полпути, и впивается в плечо Дэнни зубами, не прекращая раскачивается назад и вперед. Когда Дэнни пытается его сдержать, Стив кусает сильнее и выгибается над ним дугой. Каждый нерв вибрирует, гудит, как натянутые струны под крышкой рояля перед следующим ударом по клавишам.

Дэнни заводит два пальца за его член и скользит по губам чувствительного влагалища — прямо там, в бесшовном соединении половых органов доказательство того, что Стив на самом деле физически является омегой. Его тело не может решить, напрячься сильнее или расслабиться полностью. Да. Еще.

— Знаю, — успокаивает Дэнни, лаская его долгими, уверенными движениями. Распаляет и дразнит, пока Стив не может больше думать ни о чем, кроме "Еще". — Знаю, не волнуйся.

Пальцы входят в него, и Стив закрывает глаза — это приятно, но мало. Он выпрямляет спину, меняя угол, чтобы впустить Дэнни глубже, наслаждается ощущением, когда пальцы скручиваются внутри. Он слышит собственный стон, когда Дэнни их убирает — не то чтобы хныкающий, но неприлично далекий от угрожающего, каким задумывался.

— Ты делал это раньше? — Дэнни двигается, но Стив не чувствует прикосновений. Намеренный это исправить он открывает глаза, но видит, что Дэнни более чем готов и распечатывает презерватив.

Стив неопределенно кивает — нет слов, чтобы объяснить — и протягивает к Дэнни руки, помогая разгладить скользкий латекс по толстому твердому члену. От удовольствия Дэнни закатывает глаза.

— А вязка с кем-нибудь уже была?

Стив привстает на коленях. Этот вопрос требует более подробного ответа, чем он может предложить в данный момент. У него сухо во рту, путано в мыслях, и острая, ноющая пустота в центре тела, которую нестерпимо хочется заполнить.

Дэнни улавливает его заминку и, наконец, садится.

— Это будет немного по-другому. Я думаю, тебе больше понравится, если… Тебе будет приятнее, если ты…

Дэнни просит у него полной покорности.

Каждый инстинкт кричит Стиву упасть на живот и выставить зад кверху — именно поэтому он сопротивляется.

— Ты не хочешь? — по голосу кажется, что Дэнни подошел к самому краю своей способности сдерживаться, и тем не менее, Стив все еще может сказать "нет", прямо сейчас, стоя на этом зыбком краю. Он не скажет. — Можем сделать по-твоему, детка, — говорит Дэнни. — Поверь, у нас будет еще много возможностей попробовать.

— Я хочу, — честно отвечает Стив.

Он дает Дэнни подняться, ложится на живот и гибко тянется. Ему хорошо — тело теплое, чувствительное, живое. Руки Дэнни проходятся по его позвоночнику — уверенно, умеренно грубо. Стив выгибается им навстречу и подтягивает колени к груди.

— Меня еще ни разу не кусали омеги, — вслух замечает Дэнни, устраиваясь за Стивом. Близость между ними почти абсолютна, и даже ее недостаточно. Стив уверен, что ничто и никогда не насытит его жажду, но заложенное биологией желание _попытаться_  слишком сильно.

— Лучше поторопись, — с придыханием говорит Стив и тянет руку к подушке, чтобы было за что цепляться. — Или я укушу тебя снова.

Дэнни склоняется над ним, шепчет в ухо, прижимаясь грудью к спине:

— Животное.

В его интонации нежность. Вряд ли Стив может поспорить, когда на ключице Дэнни темнеет идеальный отпечаток его зубов. Упершись ладонями в спинку кровати, он с силой толкается назад и судорожно вздыхает.

Приходится остановиться на секунду, за которую Стив смутно понимает, что руки Дэнни крепко удерживают его бедра на месте, и что Дэнни, задержав дыхание, шипит ему в шею поток проклятий. Стив перестает давить на изголовье, и оно трещит последний раз.

— Хорошо? — спрашивает Дэнни. Его член наконец-то движется внутри Стива — тяжелый, большой, заполняющий. Стиву за целый день не было так хорошо.

— Да… — стонет он, придвигаясь, чтобы получить больше. — Да, нормально.

Дэнни сближает вместе их тела и начинает раскачиваться. Его руки по обе стороны от головы Стива белеющими пальцами комкают простынь. Стив расслабляется и вместо того, чтобы плотнее сжаться, открывается еще сильнее, впуская Дэнни дальше с каждым толчком. Покоряется ему. Позволяет ощущениям задвинуть мысли, позволяет инстинктам победить последние истерзанные остатки логики. Он чувствует, как внутри медленно и уверенно формируется желанное насыщение, сжигая затопившее его по центру тепло, и когда уже кажется, что он никогда его не достигнет — когда Дэнни задыхается Стиву в шею, а длинные толчки становятся прерывистыми — плотина прорывается и выпускает волну. Его тело содрогается, начинает сжиматься в спазмах, ощущения льются через край, оставляя Стива беспомощно лежать распластавшимся по матрасу.

Вместе с волной выходит и напряжение. Стиву кажется, что внизу его тела что-то сужается, будто пытается затянуть в себя член Дэнни еще глубже. Он чувствует себя заполненным до предела, а потом удовольствие переваливает предел и перестает быть приятным, внутри начинает щипать, растягивать, расширяется так сильно, что Стив дергается вперед. Далеко уйти не получается.

— Ш-ш-ш, — Дэнни хватает его за бедра, сильнее вжимая в кровать. — Подожди.

Стив ногтями впивается в матрас, хватается за его края и все еще чувствует, как узел Дэнни становится больше и больше, и больше, и, наконец, что-то стыкуется в самый раз. Дэнни рычит, а Стив на мгновение слепнет. Его сотрясает новый оргазм, разливаясь по венам раскаленным железом, сжигая нервы, пока не выжимает все до последней капли из них обоих. Они валятся на бок, еще связанные, и пытаются перевести дыхание.

Стив расслабляется и обхватывает руками подушку, прильнув к Дэнни спиной. В этот момент он совершенно сыт. Ни острого ощущения срочности, ни царапающего зуда. Теплая удовлетворенность просочилась в него до мозга костей, и Стив подозревает, что полученных им эндорфинов хватило бы усыпить лошадь. Очень довольную лошадь.

Его дыхание выравнивается, Дэнни неосознанно подстраивается под него. Сознание соскальзывает в заслуженную дрему, и Стив отдается вязкому течению сна. Все его звезды выстроились в ряд.


	30. День 51

Стив быстро теряет счет времени и количеству раз, когда он засыпает на несколько часов и, проснувшись, все еще видит Дэнни рядом. Каждый следующий раз кажется приятнее предыдущего. Дэнни постепенно узнает его, помогает выяснить, что и как ему нравится. С падением последних ограничений — их все равно оставалось не так уж много — Стив без колебаний берет инициативу на себя, когда чего-то хочет.

Примерно в четыре часа дня Дэнни заставляет его выпить бутылку воды и что-нибудь съесть. Вода заходит хорошо. Энергетический батончик падает в желудке камнем. Тело Стива не станет своевременно тратить энергию на пищеварение, но позже будет благодарно за калории.

Стив понимает две вещи: во-первых, за почти двадцать четыре часа он не произнес ничего, кроме имени Дэнни, зато говорил его, кажется, очень часто. И, во-вторых (когда его голова на короткое мгновение проясняется, чтобы над этим задуматься), он еще никогда не был так сексуально удовлетворен.

Он не опускается до того, чтобы сравнивать Дэнни с Кэтрин — это звери различной природы — но всякий раз по его требованию Дэнни основательно утоляет тот голод, который раньше сводил Стива с ума, и насыщение вызывает полное привыкание. Прикосновения Дэнни, его запах, теперь перемешавшийся и неотделимый от запаха Стива — все это заставляет Стива хотеть его сильнее. Даже его раздражающий голос. Особенно, когда он срывался на сдавленные вздохи.

Это заслуга Стива, и Стив знает, что не только крепкий, беспорядочно циркулирующий в теле химический коктейль естественных реакций дает ему над Дэнни такую власть.

А значит, думает он, снова толкая Дэнни на диван, что об этом пока можно не беспокоиться.


	31. День 54

Под конец дня Дэнни истощен и обессилен. Стив же, напротив, чувствует себя замечательно — словно выспался крепче, чем высыпался за всю жизнь, плотно позавтракал и, возможно, выпил четыре двойных эспрессо. Он на время берет Дэнни на себя, руками и ртом выманивает возбуждение из его замученного тела, чтобы затем безжалостно его оседлать, пока не почувствует узел, раздувающийся внутри саднящим и болезненным, но все равно так необходимым Стиву ощущением полноты.

Пока Дэнни выстанывает новый оргазм, а паузы между позывами не становятся длиннее и продолжительнее.

Затем они делают перерыв. Стив смутно помнит несколько прошлых походов в душ, но он снова запачкан и растянут на скомканных простынях, мокрых местами или колючих от плодов их стараний. На нем старые спортивные штаны, а Дэнни спит, если вообще в сознании.

Победа техническим нокаутом.

Стив встает и направляется в ванну — ожидает, что будет чувствовать себя выжатым и высушенным, как старая губка, но боль не приходит. Вымывшись с головы до ног, он возвращается посвежевшим и довольным. Почти светится. Неторопливо пьет воду, позволяя Дэнни отдохнуть подольше.

Дэнни больше не ограничен размерами дивана, но каким-то образом развалился на кровати королевского размера так, что занимает ее большую часть. Стив наслаждается этой картиной. Сейчас она кажется ему правильной. Он будит протестующего альфу и возвращает услугу, предлагая ему стакан холодной воды.


	32. День 55

Спустившись в кухню, чтобы приготовить кофе, Стив прослушивает сообщение из аптеки о том, что готов его новый рецепт, очищает автоответчик и включает плиту.

Со вчерашнего дня Дэнни практически не отходил от кровати. Стив оставил стакан воды на прикроватном столике, когда проверял его пульс — медленный, но четкий. Отсыпается. Сам Стив проголодался и готов поспорить, что аппетит Дэнни будет не хуже, когда тот очнется.

Он выуживает из холодильника картонный контейнер с яйцами, разбивает пару для омлетов и берет свою чашку. Что будет дальше? Все уже развивается совсем не так, как Стив ожидал. Он не чувствует себя ни в большей, ни в меньшей степени обязанным слушаться Дэнни, и едва ли тот представляет серьезную угрозу, валяясь голым на его кровати.

Возможно, все фильмы и семинары о здоровье — полная чушь. Более вероятно, что нельзя обобщить отношения между омегой и альфой. Или же Дэнни просто другой. В чем бы ни была причина, она дает им слаженный союз. Стив виновато думает, что на некоторых уровнях он даже более слаженный, чем между ним и Кэтрин. Он смывает эту мысль большим глотком кофе, выбивает из своей системы, запуская вилку в омлет. Еще слишком рано принимать решения и беспокоиться о будущем. Он позвонит Кэт. Они разберутся.

Забытый и заброшенный телефон Дэнни оживает где-то на кухне, разрывая тишину проигрышем Styx "Blue Collar Man". Стив восхищается стойкостью аккумулятора, пока не находит его подключенным в сеть рядом с блендером. Умно. Он поднимает трубку, видит на дисплее имя Чина Хо и отвечает:

— Макгарретт.

Следует секунда удивленного молчания.

— Стив?

— Да, Чин, что случилось?

— Ну, — тон Чина плавно переходит от удивленного к деловому. Стив практически слышит, как тот принимает решение не спрашивать. — У нас новое дело, босс, и если в ближайшее время ты планируешь вернуться, то помощь не будет лишней.

Стив проверяет часы: почти десять утра. Он поздно уснул, но полученного отдыха должно хватить, чтобы оправиться от последних нескольких дней. Он чувствует себя готовым ко всему.

— Поможем, — говорит он. — Мы с Дэнни вернулись только ночью, но, думаю, справимся.

Чин передает координаты места преступления и никак не комментирует их с Дэнни "совместное возвращение".

Нужно было спросить у Дэнни его легенду.

Решив, что это быстро забудется в ходе расследования, Стив берет собственный телефон вместе со второй чашкой кофе и поднимается наверх, где его ждет другая проблема — как разбудить Дэнни и удержать его в вертикальном положении. На короткое мгновение он думает сжалиться и поехать одному, но в душе все же знает, что Дэнни захочет там быть. Что им обоим придется жить дальше, как будто ничего не изменилось.

Чем скорее они приступят, тем лучше.


	33. День 56

— Итак,— спокойствие в голосе Кэт разительно отличается от настроения Стива. — Как все прошло?

Стив не знает, что сказать.

— Да перестань, — дразнит Кэт, — ты не умер, ты привлекательный. Что плохого могло произойти? Тебе понравилось? Только не говори мне, что решил помучить себя и все это время был один.

— Нет, — признается Стив. — Я хотел, но не вышло.

Кэт вздыхает, но не осуждает.

— Не переживай, Стив. Я никогда не хотела, чтобы ты страдал из-за меня.

— Кэт?

— М-м? — в ее голосе столько тепла и поддержки, что Стив чувствует ответный прилив нежности.

— Спасибо.

Он практически слышит ее довольную улыбку.

— Так кто же это был? Может у нас получится договориться на период твоей следующей течки.

Следующей? С подступающей тревогой Стив понимает, что теперь, когда он не в зоне боевых действий и не выполняет военные задания, течка будет проходить регулярно. Однако это понимание оказывается не настолько шокирующим, как Стив ожидал.

Кэтрин все еще молчит, терпеливо ожидая, когда он назовет имя.

— Дэнни, — признается Стив.

Она отвечает не сразу.

— Подходящая кандидатура.

— Просто так вышло, — перебивает Стив, оправдываясь. Кэт смеется.

— Стив, дорогой, все в порядке. Мы можем все продумать. Дэнни — хороший выбор. Он может помогать тебе, когда меня нет рядом. К тому же, мы все друг друга знаем и неплохо ладим.

Она действительно не против.

— Но решать тебе, — заканчивает она. — Я всего лишь подружка.

— Не "всего лишь", — говорит Стив с улыбкой.

— Да неужели? — игриво спрашивает Кэт, раскручивая его на комплимент, и Стив с готовностью ее расхваливает:

— Еще ты мой лучший информатор из военной разведки.

Пожалуй, нет лучшего способа получить информацию по делу, чем упомянуть его, пусть даже столь прямолинейно.

Она смеется.

— Ты уже вернулся на работу? Узнаю Стива Макгарретта.

— Мне нужны кое-какие данные со спутника, — вежливо просит Стив.

— Будешь должен, — предупреждает Кэт. Стив и не сомневается. Наверное, он и так ей сильно обязан. Не многие женщины — не многие беты в принципе — проявляли бы такое же понимание.

Теперь ему осталось разобраться с Дэнни, а значит, предстоит долгий — возможно, очень долгий — разговор. Стив делает в уме пометку захватить побольше пива.


	34. День 58

Стив решает подождать, пока они доедут домой. Он не собирается закатывать сцену — это по части Дэнни — но и не отпускает свою злость. Она не уйдет, пока он не даст ей выход.

В машине тихо, чувствуется напряжение. Стив почти ощущает, как его молчание действует на Дэнни, а Дэнни не из тех, кто решает проблемы, предварительно взвесив каждое слово. Обычно, Стив тоже. Обычно Стив решает проблемы, вынося двери и выкрикивая угрозы, пока не получит того, что хочет. Но в данной ситуации это не сработает. Во-первых, на Дэнни не действуют угрозы.

Во-вторых, нет смысла выбивать свою собственную дверь. Стив уверен, что разговор между ними состоится. Вместо этого, Стив решает дать Дэнни побеспокоиться, пока он мысленно разберется в себе и в том, что именно его так волнует. Это заняло всю дорогу до дома. Оба были погружены в свои мысли, пока Стив не повернул машину Дэнни на подъездную дорожку. Дэнни издал удивленный звук. Он смотрит в окно с пассажирского места, голова повернута в сторону.

— Это машина Кэт?

Стив присматривается. У обочины припаркован ее золотистый седан, чистый и в прекрасном состоянии после долгого простаивания на складе. Он узнает цвет и модель, вспоминает номерной знак и подтверждает:

— Да.

— А ты не подумал, что меня стоило предупредить?

— Я не знал, что она приедет, — говорит Стив. Его ответ, кажется, успокаивает Дэнни.

Отложив дискуссию, они настороженно подходят к дому, готовые к любой неожиданности, и прижимаются к стене по обе стороны от двери, пока Стив пытается открыть ее ключом со своей стороны. Дэнни решает воспользоваться временной паузой.

— Она знает о нас?

— О нас? — Стив делает вид, что не понимает.

— Да, Стив, — повторяет Дэнни. — О нас. Кэтрин знает о событиях, которые произошли за последние несколько дней?

Стив открывает замок и толкает дверь на несколько сантиметров, не высовываясь из укрытия. Выстрелы не раздаются.

— Кэтрин знает о событиях, которые произошли за последние несколько дней.

Он отвечает словами Дэнни, чтобы тот понял, насколько глупо они звучат, затем с силой пинает дверь и вбегает в дом. Дэнни отстает на полшага, подстраховывая.

Кэт сидит на диване с большой миской попкорна на коленях и улыбается.

— Сюрприз?


	35. День 58, позднее

— Старпом сжалился надо мной после отказа в увольнительной на прошлой неделе и предоставил несколько дней на этой, — объясняет она.

Дэнни ретировался сразу после сдержанного приветствия, чем только ухудшил и без того неловкую ситуацию. Он сидит за кухонным столом и делает вид, что читает "Черное эхо" в мягкой обложке — одну из книг Стива.

— Вот я и подумала приехать к тебе, приятно удивить, — заканчивает Кэт, щипком сжимая в воздухе пальцы. — Совсем чуть-чуть.

Она улыбается, и Стив прощает ее за то, что спровоцировала у него приступ паранойи. Кэт не виновата, что выбрала неудачный момент.

— Я чуть-чуть удивлен.

— Кажется, между вами какое-то, м-м-м, напряжение, — она бросает взгляд в сторону Дэнни. — Ты задолжал мне ужин, и я хотела забрать долг, но если я не вовремя...

— Ну... — говорит Стив. Лучше не откладывать и разобраться со всем сейчас.

— Дело не во мне? — спрашивает Кэт.

— Нет, — уверяет Стив, — у нас возникло недопонимание на работе.

— У вас? — она притворно удивляется. — Не может быть, чтобы вы в чем-то не согласились друг с другом?

Она шутит, и обычно Стив сделал бы скидку на некоторую разницу в их с Дэнни подходах к одной проблеме. Вот только сейчас все сложнее, и он не знает, как объяснить это Кэт.

Она чувствует его колебания и не настаивает на подробностях. Вместо этого протягивает миску с попкорном. Стив берет горсть.

— Иди поговори с ним, — подталкивает Кэт.

Стив поднимается и идет в кухню. Дэнни вряд ли прочитал хоть несколько абзацев, но он держит книгу как щит. Интересно, для кого именно эта защита.

— Как тебе? — спрашивает Стив, доставая стакан из шкафа и пакет апельсинового сока из холодильника. Сочетание цитруса с лекарствами дает горьковатый привкус, он морщится, запивая вечернюю дозу. Дэнни отрывает глаза от страниц, загнув угол крайней, и смотрит на Стива так, будто не понимает вопрос. Стив указывает на книгу.

— Гарри Босх показался мне несносным идиотом, — отвечает Дэнни. — Он часто рискует без необходимости.

Быстрый переход. Разговор уже не о книге.

— Хотя в целом это делает историю интереснее, — многозначительно добавляет Дэнни.

— Так вот что по-твоему сегодня произошло? — говорит Стив. Он тоже открыт к диалогу. — Ты думаешь, я зря рисковал?

Дэнни смотрит на него, и Стиву нетрудно прочитать ответ по его напряженному лицу.

— Да, я считаю, что ты очень часто рискуешь без всякой на то необходимости.

— Что ж, — произносит Стив, не оспаривая утверждение. — Хорошо, что не тебе решать, что для меня необходимо.

Дэнни молчит. Стив знает, что ранил его — он не хотел отвечать так резко, но, несмотря на спокойный тон, он все еще злится.

— Я никогда не говорил тебе не делать… многое из того, что ты делаешь, даже некоторые совершенно безумные вещи, — говорит Дэнни. — Но ты слишком часто испытываешь удачу, и я не могу постоянно это игнорировать.

— И что? — спрашивает Стив, подступая к сути вопроса. — Ты думаешь, что должен защищать меня? Как сегодня?

Дэнни не отвечает, но и не отводит взгляд.

— Не нужно меня защищать, — говорит Стив.

Наступает долгое молчание. На кухню заходит Кэтрин и направляется к холодильнику, стараясь двигаться как можно более незаметно.

— А ты, м-м-м, будешь осторожнее? — тихо спрашивает Дэнни.

— Слушай. Ничего не изменилось. Я не хочу, чтобы ты командовал мной и оберегал только потому…

— Командовал? — повторяет Дэнни, повышая голос. — Я тобой не командую! Кэт, скажи ему.

Кэтрин достает пиво, за которым пришла, и удаляется, не проронив ни слова. Стив слышит, как она еще в коридоре открывает бутылку, и готов поспорить, что пить начала прямо по дороге в безопасную гостиную. Ему хочется уйти вслед за ней, просто устроиться на диване и делать вид, что всех этих проблем адаптации не существует. Он не обязан решать такие вопросы.

— Я серьезно, — говорит Стив, глядя Дэнни в глаза. Он кладет ладони на стол и немного наклоняется вперед, чтобы придать словам больше интимности. — Я видел, каким ты становишься, когда Грейс в беде, или когда ты думаешь, что она попала в беду. Или когда кто-нибудь, хоть немного похожий на Грейс, попадает в беду.

Стив делает паузу, чтобы убедиться, что Дэнни его слушает.

— И я должен знать, что ты не будешь пытаться относиться ко мне так же.

Дэнни выглядит расстроенным. Слова явно даются ему тяжело — признак того, что каждое из них он взвешивает в уме. Когда, наконец, он отвечает, его голос звучит тише, тон меняется с возмущенного на серьезный.

— Стив, Грейс — маленькая девочка, — говорит он и снова ненадолго замолкает, прикусывая нижнюю губу. — Маленькая девочка в очень большем и страшном мире.

Стив не спорит. Он лично был свидетелем многих ужасных вещей. Даже если по его мнению Дэнни относится к каждой новой ситуации и новому дню настолько настороженно, что просто омрачает этим себе жизнь, Стив не может отрицать, что мир далеко не безопасен.

— Она еще даже не подросток, — продолжает Дэнни. — А ты практически чудовище Франкенштейна. Что общего, по-твоему, между вами?

Стив выпрямляется, смотрит прямо в сердитые голубые глаза Дэнни и отвечает:

— Она омега.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заметка автора: "Черное эхо" — первая книга Майкла Коннелли о Гарри Босхе. Я правда думаю, что Стиву понравился бы Босх. У них одинаковая склонность к совершению необдуманных поступков и саморазрушению, когда все происходит не так, как им хочется.


	36. День 58, в конце дня

Дэнни так долго молчит, обдумывая сказанное, что Стив успевает допить свой сок. Ему нечего добавить. Он моет стакан в раковине и ждет.

— Стив, — наконец говорит Дэнни. — Я хотел защитить тебя не из-за того, что ты омега.

Стив поворачивается, понимая, что теперь его очередь слушать, и вытирает руки о полотенце.

— Я поступал так, как поступил бы, думаю, любой хороший напарник на моем месте, чтобы дать понять тем уродам, что попытки тебе навредить ничем хорошим для них не закончатся.

Стив не спорит, хотя ему хочется возразить.

— Мне хотелось бы верить, что в аналогичной ситуации ты сделал бы то же самое для меня, — говорит Дэнни. — Я не думал — и не думаю — что ты не способен за себя постоять.

Стив молчит. С его стороны все выглядело именно так.

— Я просто считаю, что никто не должен видеть в тебе легкую цель только потому, что кроме тебя самого больше некому встать на твою защиту.

Этого Стив не ожидал. Он может себя защитить. Но Дэнни имеет в виду другое.

— Ты не один, — говорит он, — и я хочу, чтобы и ты, и все остальные об этом знали.

Стив садится.

— Ты не можешь говорить, что ничего не изменилось, — продолжает Дэнни, — а потом относиться ко всем моим действиям так, будто мной руководит лишь знание о том, что ты омега. Ты сам позвонил мне, Стив. Остальное, включая последствия…

Дэнни запинается на словах, смотрит в сторону гостиной, откуда виден мерцающий свет экрана телевизора. Стив чувствует себя виноватым за то, что оставил Кэт одну, ведь она приехала ради него. Но сейчас он должен закончить здесь. Нельзя больше откладывать решение проблем — становится только хуже, если затягивать.

— Все это было не потому, что ты омега, а я альфа. И я надеюсь, что мне не придется это повторять. Если ты мне не веришь, Стив, тогда я не знаю, что еще тебе сказать.

Стив не сразу отвечает, трет лицо руками, пытаясь осязательными ощущениями вернуть себе спокойствие. Инстинкты подсказывают ему послать все к чертям, игнорировать до тех пор, пока не получится смириться. У него не всегда есть возможность так поступать. Как и у Дэнни.

В конце концов Стив говорит:

— Я думаю, ты прав. Я привык быть сам по себе и справляться со всем в одиночку.

Дэнни прикусывает губу — волнуется — и Стив добавляет, потому что это важно сказать:

— Прости.

Он замолкает ненадолго, выделяя паузой свое извинение, чтобы следующие слова не перечеркнули его значимость.

— Что бы я ни сказал дальше, это будет просто оправданиями.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне, — говорит Дэнни.

— И я доверяю. Больше, чем ты себе представляешь, — признается Стив. Про себя он вдруг понимает, что именно поэтому отталкивал Дэнни. Последним, кому он безоговорочно доверял, был отец. — Просто еще не привык.

— Знаешь, — произносит Дэнни. Его часы ударяются о столешницу, когда он кладет руки перед собой, — думаю, у нас два выхода. Первый — ты, наконец, вобьешь себе в голову, что твои дни волка-одиночки на тайных военных миссиях остались в прошлом, и теперь ты часть команды.

Стив чешет затылок, но не пытается остановить направленный на него поток слов. Говорить о проблеме все же лучше, чем пытаться от нее уйти, даже если сама идея заставляет его нервничать.

— А второй выход? — спрашивает он, показывая свое внимание и заинтересованность.

— Мы притворимся, что ничего друг о друге не знаем, — отвечает Дэнни. — Вернемся к началу, когда ты не доверял мне, а я — тебе.

Не выйдет. Они могли бы попытаться и даже вернуть их общение на более-менее приемлемый уровень профессионального уважения. Но, несмотря на все трудности, они работают лучше, кода ладят. Когда хотя бы пытаются понять друг друга. Именно Стив — и он это знает — отрицал важность взаимопонимания, оправдываясь возможными негативными последствиями.

Он встает, чтобы достать из холодильника две бутылки пива. Решение, на самом деле, где-то посередине — им нужно немного отмотать назад, и Стив должен понять, как ему перестать изолировать себя от остальных. Он открывает две бутылки и передает одну Дэнни, отправляя крышки в мусорное ведро.

— И как мы воплотим первый вариант?


	37. День 59

В 16:00 приходит Грейс, и все домочадцы — Стив думает, что это подходящее слово, или будет подходящим, если все пройдет как надо — словно вздыхают с облегчением.

— Привет, обезьянка, — встречает ее Дэнни, и Грейс обнимает отца. Как минимум, на следующие два дня в доме установится мир.

— Дядя Стив, — Грейс показывает ему диск. — Давай мы все вместе посмотрим фильм?

— Почему бы и нет, — Стив даже не знает на что соглашается. На обложке написано "Звездная пыль" — звучит как романтическая история, но вряд ли будет идти дольше "Титаника". К тому же, в хорошей компании даже плохие фильмы становятся терпимыми.

— Кэтрин, ты с нами? — Грейс пускает в ход свое очарование.

— Конечно, я люблю этот фильм, — соглашается Кэт. Теперь Стив уверен, что втянул себя в очень долгие два часа.

Странно, с какой легкостью у них получается забыть о своих разногласиях, приостановив обсуждение на подходящем моменте, и устроиться вместе на диване. Отложить разговоры о том, что делать, и просто попробовать это _делать_.

Стив прижимается к Кэт и не возражает, когда Дэнни устраивается с другой стороны от него, очень близко, держа Грейс на коленках. Слишком много прикосновений, слишком тесно, но Стив старается думать об этом, как о поддержке, а не посягательстве на его свободу, как показалось бы раньше, и становится проще.

Он справится с этим, как справился со всеми сегодняшними переговорами, потому что — и об этом ему стоит чаще напоминать себе — он больше не одинок.


	38. День 60

Грейс вытаскивает Стива на пляж ранним утром, когда они единственные, кто на ногах. Кэт еще отсыпается наверху после того, как практически выпнула Стива из его же кровати своими метаниями с боку на бок, а Дэнни снова ночует на диване — но понимает, что это временно. Только до тех пор, пока все не станет чуть более естественным.

Как только босые ступни Стива касаются прохладной земли, он признается себе, что тащить его было не обязательно.

— Дядя Стив, — говорит Грейс, вдавливая пальцы ног во влажный песок на краю берега, подмываемого приливом. — Могу я рассказать секрет?

— М-м-м, — тянет Стив, как бы взвешивая. — Пожалуй, у меня получится его сохранить.

— Как думаешь, Дэнно правда не нравятся Гавайи?

Это еще не секрет, но Стив способен распознать в разговоре подводку.

— Я думаю, — говорит он, подбирая слова. Ему не хочется давать снисходительный ответ, потому что Грейс явно что-то беспокоит, и она слишком умна, чтобы волноваться из-за ерунды. — Я думаю, Дэнно очень скучает по месту, которое было его домом. И что ему не слишком нравятся перемены.

Грейс пристально смотрит на Стива, в ее чертах слабо выраженная тревога.

— Но еще я знаю, что он очень сильно любит тебя, и что главная часть того, что он считает домом… — на середине предложения в голове Стив что-то щелкает, и все становится понятным. — Главная часть — это люди, которых он любит.

Он вглядывается в океан, переливающийся волнами, красивый и синий, и в вечном движении.

— Поэтому не думаю, что он ненавидит Гавайи. Он просто воспринимает их, как концепцию.

— Концепцию? — с любопытством переспрашивает Грейс.

— Символ разлуки с тобой и воспоминаниями, по которым он скучает.

Грейс кивает, размышляя над услышанным. Проходит много времени, но Стив умеет быть терпеливым, а с Грейс это даже легко.

— Мне кажется, мама собирается уехать, — говорит она наконец. Нервы Стива просыпаются, волосы на затылке встают дыбом. — У них со Стэном будет ребенок.


	39. День 62

Стив не выдает секрет Грейс, но постоянно думает о нем. О последствиях. Он плохо знаком со Стэном, зато хорошо знает мнение людей об альфах, воспитывающих детей других альф. Это предубеждение устарело сто лет назад, но сохранилось по сей день. Альфы не растят своих детей под одной крышей с чужими. Особенно те альфы, которые занимают видные должности или обязаны поддерживать имидж в глазах общественности. С биологической точки зрения их приоритеты требуют предоставить потомству максимум ресурсов и обеспечить наибольшие шансы на выживание и успех. Но они люди, а не львы, и каменный век давно позади.

Тем не менее, Стив ожидает, что новость принесет как минимум одно изменение. Либо Стэн и Рэйчел начнут бороться за Грейс, чтобы забрать ее с собой, когда переедут снова, либо Стэн будет настаивать на том, чтобы Дэнни взял на себя полную опеку, а Рэйчел… У него нет ни малейшего представления, чего ждать от Рэйчел. Она всегда казалась полна решимости оставить права на Грейс под своим жестким контролем. Ситуация совершенно нетипична.

На этом фоне проблемы Стива начинают выглядеть незначительными. Он понимает, что не имеет прав голоса в вопросах опеки Грейс, но какая-то часть его готова к решительным действиям. Остальная же часть знает, что выбор будет за Дэнни, и Стив поддержит его в любом случае.

Он не уверен, чего сам хотел бы от этого выбора, но прямо сейчас ему и так есть из-за чего волноваться. Не из-за Дэнни — Дэнни перестал вызывать у Стива прежнюю тревогу с тех пор, как они начали говорить открыто. Однако, Стив беспокоится _за_  Дэнни, зная, что очень скоро кот — а может, целая стая — выскочит из мешка.

Еще он беспокоится за Грейс. Она милый и чувствительный ребенок, переживший много трудностей, а теперь она знает, что впереди ждет еще больше.

Когда Дэнни, наконец, получает звонок, Стив понимает это сразу. Он загружает полотенца в сушилку и слышит, как голос Дэнни постепенно повышается — верный признак того, что на другом конце провода Рэйчел, и ни один из них не рад разговору. Программа сушки запускается. Гул вращения барабана на короткое время заглушает другие звуки.

Стив отправляется на кухню, готовый предложить свою поддержку. Дэнни ловит его взгляд, отвечает улыбкой, больше похожей на страдальческую гримасу, и беззвучно произносит "Рэйчел", указывая на трубку.

— Рэйчел, — говорит он вслух, когда Стив устраивается за столом, — речь о стабильности. Той самой стабильности, которую ты обещала обеспечить Грейс как ее основной опекун. И о заботе, которую, по твоему же мнению, я не был способен предоставить, о чем ты во всеуслышание заявила на свидетельской скамье перед присяжными из наших коллег.

Рэйчел что-то отвечает, но Стив не слышит. Он сомневается, что правильный ответ существует.

Дэнни слушает с терпением, к которому Стив привык, но его тело — напряженная несгибаемая прямая. Он прислоняется к дверному косяку, как будто ему нужна дополнительная опора. Он выглядит уязвимым.

Стив молча ждет. Дэнни знает, что он здесь, прислушивается и тихо поддерживает.

— Я спрашиваю, — говорит Дэнни, повышая голос. Не кричит, но говорит достаточно громко, чтобы заставить себя слушать. Потом делает паузу и начинает заново, более цивилизованным тоном: — Я спрашиваю, что изменилось, кроме мнения Стэна о том, сколько у него должно быть детей? Рэйчел, я все еще коп. И ни сейчас, ни в ближайшем будущем не хотел бы перестать им быть. Для тебя это вдруг больше не проблема?

На этот раз ее ответ краткий. Резкий. И, кажется, включает в себя слово "адвокат" — Стив замечает, как быстро взлетает уровень возмущения Дэнни. Лучше ненавидеть адвоката, чем обижаться на Рэйчел. Ради Грейс, по крайней мере.

— Я так и сделаю, — отрезает Дэнни сердито и подчеркнуто немногословно. Рэйчел продолжает говорить, и Дэнни повторяет свое обещание. Когда он заканчивает звонок, его гнев заполняет всю кухню. Во взгляде, направленном на телефон, столько яда, что на секунду Стив почти ждет, что Дэнни швырнет трубку в стену.

— Ты в порядке?

— Нет.

Стив подходит и опускает ладонь ему на поясницу, чувствует напряжение в мышцах. Дэнни осторожно кладет телефон на стол.

— Нет, — повторяет он. — Я не в порядке. Мать моей дочери… Знаешь, она всеми силами воевала со мной за права опеки и время посещений. Затаскала меня по судам, уволокла мою дочь — и меня, как следствие, — через половину планеты… — Дэнни останавливается, когда слышит свой собственный голос, и дает себе время успокоиться. — И вдруг теперь, как будто в жизни Грейс было мало потрясений, она хочет завести еще одного ребенка от другого альфы, и чтобы я взял основную опеку на себя, а я не… — Он зло скалится. — Я не понимаю, как она может утверждать, что заботиться об интересах Грейс.

— Ты хороший отец, — говорит Стив и не знает, что еще добавить. Это незнакомая территория, он даже не видел карту, и ни на один из вопросов нет легкого ответа. — Она знает, что ты позаботишься о Грейс.

Дэнни не отрицает и не соглашается.

— Я только начал ко всему привыкать. Только перестал каждую неделю ждать каких-то новых серьезных встрясок.

Он резко вздыхает. Встряска этой недели очень серьезная.


	40. День 70

На время судебных разбирательств Дэнни берет несколько отгулов, и Стив его прикрывает, уверяя себя, что сделал бы то же самое для любого члена 5-0. Без Дэнни тяжело, но Стив не торопит его с возвращением. Он не уверен, как все разрулится, или сколько возможных "когда" и "если" он должен учитывать, не зная всей ситуации.

Дэнни приходит и уходит, встречается со своим адвокатом и ведет переговоры с Рэйчел и Стэном. Когда он возвращается домой (Стив думает об этом, как о его возвращении домой, хотя не уверен, что Дэнни считает так же), то устраивается на диване перед рассыпанными по журнальному столу документами и остаток вечера проводит с прижатым к уху телефоном.

Стив носит ему кофе время от времени, не зная, чем еще помочь. Их с Дэнни статус висит в воздухе, в режиме ожидания, пока не решится проблема.

В конце концов, тема себя исчерпывает. Дэнни лежит на диване, устремив в потолок невидящий взгляд. Он выглядит разбитым.

— Ну? — спрашивает Стив, присаживаясь на подлокотник. Дэнни вредно так долго молчать, он должен выговориться, или это начнет разъедать его. Как Стива.

— Ну, — Дэнни устало трет глаза, — у меня есть два варианта.

Стив догадывается, что ему не понравится ни один. Он ждет, пока Дэнни упорядочит в голове все обсуждения и законные возможности, чтобы подать в укороченном виде.

— Или Рейчел со Стэном снова переезжают, заводят еще одного ребенка, и он официально удочеряет Грейс, по сути отрезая меня от ее жизни, или я беру опеку на себя.

Звучит категорично. Сухой бескомпромиссный ультиматум. Стив задумывается, чем Рэйчел себя оправдывает, но вслух спрашивает:

— Что ты хочешь делать?

Дэнни вздыхает.

— Хочу вернуться в прошлое и придушить себя за наивную веру, что это могло хорошо закончиться.

Стив наклоняется к нему ближе. Он совершенно не представляет, что сказать, и возможно, не существует таких слов, которые были бы здесь уместны. Но он может гладить Дэнни по голове и успокаивающе перебирать между пальцами пряди его волос. Они молчат вместе.

— Мы должны попробовать, — говорит Стив.

Дэнни смеется — выстраданно. Нервный, саркастичный смешок.

— Стив, это тебе не какой-то внерабочий проект. Если я возьму Грейс — это изменит всё… и я имею в виду _всё_. Не будет больше подстраховки. Некому будет забрать ее, если "Пять-0" поступит срочный вызов, и некого будет винить, кроме меня, когда она не сможет попасть на воскресную тренировку по чирлидингу из-за свежего трупа где-нибудь в захолустье.

— Другие как-то справляются, — возражает Стив.

— Некоторые, — говорит Дэнни. — Но не с такой работой, как у нас. И я снова возвращаюсь к тому, что не смогу одновременно заниматься и тем, и другим. Может быть, Рэйчел этого и добивается. Чтобы Грейс увидела, как мне придется выбирать.

На самом деле никакого выбора нет. Дэнни выберет Грейс. Реальный вопрос заключается в том, как Стив ему поможет.


	41. День 71

Работа задерживает Стива допоздна. Он устал, у него болит все тело, но это ничто по сравнению с тем, как чувствуют себя пойманные им торговцы оружием. Одного этого факта хватает, чтобы его настроение по дороге домой поднялось, и Стив с нетерпением ждет, когда сможет расслабиться.

Дэнни нет на его привычном месте, хотя по столу, под пустой коробкой из-под пиццы в больших масляных пятнах еще разбросаны бумаги. Свет везде погашен. Стив вдруг ощущает странную тоску, стоя в темноте и одиночестве. Уже в течение двух месяцев ему не приходилось возвращаться после работы в пустой дом, и где-то в процессе он привык к тому, что здесь всегда обитало по меньшей мере еще одно живое и дышащее существо.

Он включает свет в кухне, но остальную часть дома оставляет как есть, размышляя над своими чувствами. Он ни разу не скучал по Кэт. Она ему нравится, он наслаждается ее обществом, когда им удается найти друг на друга время, но постоянства от их отношений он никогда не ждал.

Приняв таблетки, Стив открывает бутылку Лонгборда и смотрит через окно кухни на пляж. Ему слышно, как шумит и плещется вода, но видно только бледную древесину террасы в лунном свете и, кажется, тень шезлонгов на белом песке.

Прибой манит родными звуками. Стив закатывает отвороты на штанах, оставляет ботинки с носками на кухне и по стертым деревянным ступенькам спускается к пляжу. Песок уже остыл — быстро теряет тепло без солнца — и прилипает к ступням, пока Стив не входит в лижущие волны холодного океана.

Состояние до странного спокойное, зависшее где-то между действием и размышлением. Что им делать дальше? Стив не привык свободно загадывать вперед, если это не относилось к миссии. Он не понимает, что ему даст построение возможных исходов чего-то эмоционального по своей природе. Такое срабатывает с логистикой, с планированием штурма, расчетом тактического удара. Вопросы иного рода нельзя решить, нарисовав на них мишень.

— Это твое обычное хобби? — Голос Дэнни раздается из-за спины. — Потому что если бы я из личного опыта не знал тебя лучше, то решил бы, что это какой-то сеанс самокопания.

Стив оборачивается, но остается в воде. Волна разбивается о лодыжки, накатывает с гулким шелестом и снова отступает, утягивая за собой песок из-под его ног. Дэнни сидит в шезлонге с палаточным фонарем, который нашел, должно быть, в шкафу в коридоре. У него на коленях "Черное эхо", указательный палец вложен между страницами, чтобы не потерять место ближе к концу.

— Хорошо, что ты знаешь меня лучше, — говорит Стив. — Как тебе книга?

— Возможно, Босх не такой уж придурок, как я о нем думал, — Дэнни устало улыбается, и Стив невольно тоже отвечает улыбкой. В ноги врезается новая холодная волна.

— Если проведешь с ним больше времени, он начнет даже нравиться.

Глаза Дэнни смотрят на Стива с застывшим блеском. Он прыскает и качает головой.

— Что будем делать дальше? — спрашивает Стив. — С Рэйчел и Грейс.

Дэнни переводит взгляд на переливающийся под луной океан.

— По-моему, не имеет значения, чего хотим я или ты. Все варианты ужасны и повлияют на жизнь каждого.

Его голос звучит серьезно и тихо, но не кажется побежденным. Дэнни не готов сдаваться, он просто определился со стратегией.

— И? — подталкивает Стив.

— Мы сделаем так, как захочет Грейс, — говорит Дэнни. — А потом разберемся со всем остальным, чего бы оно ни стоило.


	42. День 75

— Короче, раз Грейс хочет остаться на Гавайях и каким-то чудом решила жить с отцом, — сообщает Дэнни, когда они устраиваются на диване после ужина. Ближе друг к другу, чем обычно, — то дальше все будет примерно так…

— Это не чудо, — перебивает Стив. — Ты заботишься о ней, и ей тут нравится.

— Не уверен почему, если вспомнить все те случаи с угоном автомобиля, похищениями, цунами и… вообще, — Дэнни эффективно себя саботирует.

— Здесь красиво, — говорит Стив, настойчиво на него опираясь и подталкивая дальше к подлокотнику. Стол, наконец-то, расчищен от бумаг, и старый фильм Маккуина дает им повод сидеть так близко, а Стиву — медленно перемещать Дэнни в нужное ему положение.

— Очевидно, приятнее быть похищенным там, где красиво.

— Когда она переедет?

Дэнни медлит.

— Я подумал, наверное, раз мне больше не нужно платить алименты, и я могу использовать зарплату, чтобы напрямую обеспечивать своего ребенка…

— Ты хочешь съехать? — спрашивает Стив. Он не уверен, как это принять. Это не его выбор. Он этого не хочет.

— Ну, — тянет Дэнни. Он точно об этом думал. — Пока мы не приняли никаких поспешных решений с нашим, ну называй как хочешь… Я решил, что, может, мне стоит найти свое место, и мы попробуем дальше делать все нормальным способом. Чтобы, знаешь, Грейс было легче привыкнуть.

Он имеет в виду, если у них со Стивом ничего не выйдет.

Слова звучат искренне. Когда Стив поднимает на Дэнни глаза, тот смотрит в экран, где Анри Шарьер стойко выносит голод.

— В том случае, ну, если тебе это не подойдет, — продолжает Дэнни. Стив ждет, придерживая свои аргументы. — То есть, тебе явно не хочется делиться с другими, что ты омега, я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь понял и начал строить предположения. Думаю, ты счастливее, когда ничего такого на тебя не давит.

Как чутко с его стороны. Предложение кажется соблазнительным — в основном, из-за возможности сохранить имидж. Отрезать себя от всего, кроме роли поддержки, с которой Стив точно справится. Просто вернуться к нормальной жизни. Пустить к себе Дэнни и Грейс на постоянное проживание — это много, очень много обязательств, и огромный потенциал.

Но Стив говорит:

— Дай мне подумать.

Он не из тех, кто идет на попятную перед сложностями.

— Подумать о чем? — Дэнни отрывает глаза от происходящего в телевизоре.

— О том, насколько пустым будет дом, — говорит Стив, вкладывая в интонацию побольше двусмысленности, пока его руки выправляют из штанов Дэнни застегнутую рубашку. Признаться в следующей части ему трудно даже перед Дэнни, хотя тот, вероятно, последний, кто может истолковать неверно. — Мне нравится, когда Грейс рядом. И когда она счастлива.

— А ей нравится здесь, — соглашается Дэнни. — Ты живешь прямо на пляже.

— Ей нравится не чувствовать себя замурованной, — говорит Стив. Дэнни смотрит на него удивленно.

— Это она тебе сказала?

Стив кивает.

— Вы, ребята, общаетесь больше, чем я думал, — Дэнни мягко опускает руки Стиву на плечи. — Хотя, я тебя не виню. Грейс очарует кого угодно.

— Интересно, от кого это у нее.

— Уж точно не от дяди Стива.

Стив поворачивается к Дэнни всем телом, практически ложиться сверху и перебрасывает ногу через его колени.

— Наверно, от Рэйчел, — говорит он.

— Боже, не произноси это имя, — стонет Дэнни. — Если повторишь его три раза перед зеркалом, тебе позвонит позлорадствовать ее адвокат.

Стив смеется — колкости Дэнни звучат забавнее, когда направлены на других. У него хорошее настроение, и чем больше Дэнни под ним расслабляется, тем лучше оно становится. Стив прижимает его к дивану, наслаждается контролем. Может быть, Дэнни единственный альфа, который не прочь, чтобы им помыкал омега. Может быть, он просто понимает, что они оба от этого выиграют.

— Хорошо? — спрашивает Стив, ерзая у Дэнни на бедрах.

— Лучше, чем фильм, — говорит Дэнни. Он тянет руки к ремню Стива, слегка улыбается — нервно, нетерпеливо, но с интересом.

Похоже, Стив не очень-то его успокоил. Вот и отлично. Пусть остается начеку, не теряет бдительность, пока Стив не будет готов. Интересно, как далеко Дэнни позволит ему зайти, прежде чем проведет черту?

— Это хороший фильм, — возражает Стив. Он тоже не смотрит. Отодвинувшись, он нависает над Дэнни и тянет за пуговицу на джинсах.

— О, — рассеянно отвечает Дэнни. Все внимание его голодного взгляда безраздельно принадлежит Стиву. — Я, эм… да, я уверен, что фильм хороший.

Стив помогает ему спустить штаны с бедер и делает так, чтобы Дэнни не вспоминал о фильме до финальных титров.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заметка автора: они смотрят фильм "Мотылек" Франклина Шаффнера.


	43. День 77

— Я приеду на выходных, — говорит Кэт, перебивая приветствие Стива радостным голосом, намекающим, что лучше бы это была хорошая новость. — Расскажи мне, как вы с Дэнни?

Новость и правда хорошая.

— Мы, эм, — Стив осознает, что сама мысль о том, как у них идут дела, заставляет его улыбнуться. Хорошо, что Кэт не видит этого и не может его поддеть. — У нас все нормально.

— Какая неожиданность, — шутит Кэт. — Стоило ситуации стать критической, и вы сразу поняли, что нужно делать. Вот это поворот. Как Грейс? Ей сейчас непросто.

Стив непроизвольно смотрит в окно на пляж.

— Ей нужно привыкнуть. Сейчас мы ищем кого-нибудь, кому Дэнни смог бы доверить ее в рабочее время, — говорит Стив. — Желательно, кого-то с достаточно гибким графиком, чтобы приходить к нам по первому же звонку...

— Непростая задачка, — говорит Кэт. Она видела, как осторожен Дэнни с Грейс. Стив приложит не меньше стараний, особенно теперь, когда на нем тоже лежит ответственность.

На пляже, тем временем, Грейс и Дэнни пытаются рыбачить и явно не слишком преуспевают. Разместив на стуле открытый ящик для снастей, они сражаются с леской и приманкой.

— В эти выходные мы перевозим в дом оставшиеся вещи, — говорит Стив. — Так что ты приедешь как раз к покраске ее новой комнаты.

Кэт смеется.

— Моя помощь дорого тебе обойдется.

Стив не теряется:

— Я планировал раскошелиться на пиццу.

— Для начала неплохо, — говорит Кэт, — но недостаточно.

— Но это классический тариф, — возражает Стив.

— А еще дешевый.

— Хорошо, чего ты хочешь? — он уже вспоминает содержимое своего кошелька. — Я найму грузчиков, если это обойдется мне дешевле, чем ужин.

— Узнаю своего Стива, — ласково отвечает Кэт. — Удивлена, как Дэнни на это согласился. Вы, парни, не устаете друг от друга, когда меня нет рядом?

Стив отворачивается от окна.

— Я уговорил его, так что теперь, на мой взгляд, у тебя есть повод бывать здесь чаще.

— Посмотрим, как пройдут выходные, — говорит Кэт, чувствуя подвох. Она уже показала себя хорошей нянькой для Грейс, но Стив понимает, что речь не об этом. — А потом посмотрим, как часто мне будут давать увольнительные.

— Хочешь, я сделаю несколько звонков? — предлагает Стив.

— Нет, думаю, все и так неплохо складывается, — отвечает она. — Я рада, что ты готов попробовать себя в роли семейного человека, и что не стал вычеркивать меня из своей жизни. Но я пока не готова отдавать семье все свое время. Мне нравится моя работа. К тому же, давай будем реалистами: тебе нужно, чтобы я была на своей работе.

— Ты хорошо с ней справляешься, — соглашается он. По крайней мере, теперь он знает, на что рассчитывать.

— Ага, — радостно говорит Кэт. — Итак, я ожидаю самую классную пиццу, какую ты сможешь найти. Скоро увидимся.


	44. День 79

В самый разгар работы — они перекрашивают комнату Грейс, чтобы сделать ее не только ярче, но и в целом обновить — Стив вдруг понимает, насколько все серьезно. Когда-то давно этот дом был полон жизни. Когда его мать была жива, когда они с сестрой все еще ходили в школу, каждый день спорили о том, что будут смотреть по телевизору, и не беспокоились ни о чем, кроме оценок и тренировок.

Потом все изменилось. После того, как они с Мэри разъехались по разным адресам своих вынужденных ссылок, за домом следил только отец. Им же не разрешалось возвращаться даже на время каникул.

Теперь здесь много людей — входят и выходят, носят вещи, помогают друг другу. Вторжение должно вызывать беспокойство, однако Стив, полностью осознавая, что его жизнь уже не будет прежней — не только из-за Дэнни, но и всего, что он с собой принес — размышляет, почему раньше его это так пугало.

Его отец заперся один в этом доме, превратил его в памятник прошлому. Дом не переставал быть напоминанием о трагедии, и отец умер — недалеко от места, где сейчас стоит Стив — защищая его, как сторож в музее. Рядом не было никого, чтобы помочь ему, и Стив подошел опасно близко к той же участи. Он все еще не хотел иметь семью в традиционном смысле, но ситуация сложилась настолько нетипичная, что вполне его устраивала.

— Стив, — зовет Кэт, показавшись в дверном проеме. — Я тут подумала: а где была твоя комната в детстве?

Стив улыбается — так и хочется пошутить, что спал в гараже или в подвале.

— Здесь. Папа сделал из моей комнаты кабинет, когда я уехал на подготовку.

Кэт смотрит на него с сочувствием.

— Не думаю, что ему нравился мой выбор, — Стив пожимает плечами. — Но это хороший кабинет, я провожу в нем много времени.

И как только он произносит слова, то понимает, что это уже не правда. Изредка он закрывается здесь, перебирает отцовские вещи из ящика для инструментов в поиске новых зацепок для своего крестового подхода. Но в основном у него сейчас много других забот.

— Думаю, сейчас тебе эта комната нужнее именно как кабинет, — говорит Кэт, чувствуя, что затронула болезненную тему. — Мне просто было интересно, собираетесь ли вы поддерживать иллюзию, что спите в разных спальнях.

Стив не сразу понимает, что она имеет в виду.

— Вы рассказали Грейс? — подсказывает она.

— Наверное, она о чем-то догадывается, — отвечает Стив. — Мы еще не дошли до того, чтобы все время делить кровать. А тем более хранить вместе вещи.

— Стив, — смеется Кэт, — не думаю, что ты когда-нибудь делил или будешь делить с кем-то кровать все время. Ничего страшного, если вы постепенно к этому подойдете.

Она замолкает и смотрит на него, словно что-то обдумывает. Стив хотел бы, чтобы все в его жизни было так просто, но он не уверен, что остальная часть "Пять-0", узнав обо всем, проявит столько же понимания. Он сомневается, что губернатор, когда все выяснит, допустит такие отношения между коллегами — их привилегии тут не помогут.

Стиву всегда нравились непростые задачи.

— Мне пригласить его сегодня на второй этаж, чтобы он перестал косо на меня смотреть? — спрашивает Кэт, прерывая размышления Стива. Он манит ее к себе.

— Думаю, ты пугаешь его.

Она смеется, проходя глубже в комнату.

— Я ему не угроза, я бета.

— По-моему, это угроза, — говорит Стив, притягивая ее за талию.

— По-моему, угроза — это ты, — отвечает она.

— Я? — переспрашивает Стив с напускной невинностью.

— Совершенно верно, — слышится голос Дэнни за мгновение до того, как он заходит внутрь и ставит на стол целую коробку с гардеробом куклы Стейси. Он прижимается к спине Стива, обхватив его руками за талию. Эффект немного смазывается из-за того, что губы Дэнни дотягиваются лишь до плеча.

— Представляешь, — говорит Кэт, — мы как раз говорили о тебе.

— Знаю. У меня хороший слух, а еще, — подчеркивает Дэнни, обдав кожу Стива горячим дыханием, ощутимым даже через ткань рубашки, — интуиция, которая подсказывает, сколько он может оставаться один, прежде чем вляпается в неприятности.

Стив бросает взгляд через плечо.

— Хорошо, что обычно я могу себя вытащить из этих неприятностей.

Дэнни ревниво кусает его между лопатками. Останется след, Стив почувствует его позднее, когда они разберутся, кто в чьей кровати сегодня спит.


	45. День 80

— Как тебе новая комната? — спрашивает Дэнни, усаживаясь за обеденный стол. Стив прогнал его от плиты на время готовки. — Знаю, она не такая большая, как в доме твоей мамы.

— Мне нравится цвет, — говорит Грейс, пока Стив проверят температуру сковородки каплей жидкого теста. — Все мои вещи помещаются в шкафу. Ты не видел одежду Стейси?

— Дэнно оставил ее в моей комнате, — подсказывает Стив. Утром он почувствовал легкое раздражение, когда увидел коробку на том же месте.

— Эм, ну да… да, думаю, она еще там, — соглашается Дэнни, примирительно поднимая руки, — но только потому что я решил, что комната дяди Стива будет лучшим местом для проведения показа мод.

Грейс не верит его объяснениям, но все же идет в комнату забрать коробку.

— Боже, теперь мы перешли на ласковые прозвища? — спрашивает Дэнни почти риторически, словно только осознав свою ошибку. — Прости, Стив. Дети создают вокруг себя какое-то поле искажения реальности, в котором все имена меняются на что-нибудь более милое.

— "Дядя" звучит мило, когда это произносит она, — соглашается Стив, — но слышать от тебя довольно странно. Просто постарайся не называть меня "Мама".

Дэнни смотрит на него с раздражением, будто мысленно записывает ему очко в каком-то старом счете. Стив широко улыбается и переворачивает блин.

— Тебе идет "Дэнно", — говорит он.

— Не спали наш завтрак, — ворчит Дэнни.

Первая партия блинов, по мнению Стива, выходит идеальной. Он отдает их Грейс, вернувшейся после спасения гардероба Стейси.

— Кэт собирается сегодня спускаться или так и продрыхнет весь день? — спрашивает Дэнни. Стив смотрит в сторону гостиной.

— Она предпочитает поспать подольше, когда есть возможность.

— Она лишает этой возможности других, потому что занимает всю кровать, — возмущается Дэнни, но тут же закрывает рот рукой, глядя на Грейс. Кажется, та не обратила внимания. Дэнни быстро меняет тему. — Хочешь сказать, что сну, в отличие от душа, моряки уделяют больше пяти минут?

Стив подает ему чуть подгоревшие блины за то, что отвлекал.

— Ты принимаешь душ за пять минут? — удивляется Грейс.

— Вообще-то, — отвечает ей Стив, — за три.

Она выглядит впечатленной.

— Первый день своего выходного я провела, таская мебель, — в кухню заходит Кэтрин. — В отличие от вас, мальчики, я работала всю неделю.

— Мы тоже работали, — возражает Стив с напускной серьезностью.

Кэт не спорит, но ее улыбка говорит о том, что этот раунд был в ее пользу. Она проходит мимо Стива к кофеварке, игриво отталкивает бедром, бросив многозначительный взгляд, когда он к ней прижимается. По утрам она выглядит прекрасно — у женщин есть этот природный дар, и Кэт пользуется им играючи. Стиву всегда нравилось обмениваться с ней колкостями до первой чашки кофе — от Дэнни в такое время мало чего добьешься, а Кэт могла сделать его, оставаясь в одной пижаме.

Она берет свой черный кофе и устраивается за столом. Стив решает, что ему нравится эта почти завершенная картина. Четыре стула, один из которых пока не занят. Ждет его. В этом что-то есть.

— Присоединишься к нам на следующих выходных? — спрашивает Дэнни с надеждой в голосе.

— Зависит от того, на какое задание меня определят, — с готовностью отвечает Кэтрин. — Но мой корабль пробудет в порту еще какое-то время, так что если смогу, то с удовольствием. Слухи ходят, что нам будет поручено курировать передвижение Замволта.

— Замволт? Серьезно? — Стив заинтригован. Он устраивается за столом, ставя последние две тарелки. — Видимо, наконец, проверите, насколько он действительно защищен от радиолокационного обнаружения.

— Зам… чего? — непонимающе спрашивает Дэнни.

— Это эсминец нового поколения, — объясняет Кэт. — Он относится к классу "Стелс" и сконструирован так, чтобы не попадать под сигналы радаров.

— Новое детище ВМФ, — подтверждает Стив.

Дэнни не выглядит впечатленным, но понимает, видимо, что за столом он в меньшинстве, и решает оставить при себе свои ценные комментарии. А потом Стив замечает, как Кэт слегка наклоняется к Дэнни и ласково сжимает под столом его ладонь, успокаивая.

— Мы тоже не уверены, что это сработает, — шепчет она. И вот так за секунду больше нет никаких сторон. Они почти семья.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Замволт" — тип эскадренных миноносцев ВМС США, использующий технологию стелс.


	46. День 85

— Ты обещал, — говорит Дэнни. — Ты обещал так не делать.

Да, обещал, Стив знает. Он держит телефон возле уха и смотрит на тело на земле, пожевывая нижнюю губу.

— Даже недели не прошло. Я еду к автобусной остановке, чтобы забрать свою дочь.

— Знаю, Дэнни, — говорит Стив. Как они и ожидали, все очень сложно. Даже сложнее, принимая во внимание, что это их третье тело за неделю. Боевое крещение, думает Стив.

Оба замолкают. Стив — чтобы убедиться, что Дэнни дал весь выход своему негодованию, а Дэнни — чтобы Стив закончил говорить то, что начал.

— Ты нужен мне здесь, — продолжает Стив. — Но не раньше, чем уладишь все дела с Грейс. Получится вызвать няню?

— Нам лучше завести постоянную, — вздыхает Дэнни.

— Не стану с этим спорить.

— Думаешь, мы сможем себе позволить это на зарплату в "Пять-0"?

— А теперь ты перегибаешь, — предупреждает Стив и не думает об этом снова, пока они не прощаются. Потом он оборачивается и спрашивает: — Чин, ты хорошо ладишь с детьми?

Попробовать стоит. Ему они хотя бы доверяют.

— Нет уж, — Чин мотает головой. — Сразу говорю, услуги няни в мой тариф не входят.

— Но ты мог бы показать хороший пример… — протестующе начинает Стив, но Чин вскидывает руки, останавливая его.

— Я могу вынести тебя в качестве босса, пока дела не касаются семьи. Но я не вынесу Дэнни в этой же роли, когда замешана Грейс. Без обид, но мертвые тела тише. И безопаснее.

Он прав. Им придется найти иное решение.


	47. День 90

— Ты не мог бы просто, ради поддержания мира на этом острове, — уговаривает Стив, — попробовать дать этой девушке шанс?

Дэнни скользит по нему взглядом, глубже проваливаясь в кресло, и всем своим видом напоминает пятилетнего ребенка перед походом на шестнадцатичасовое чаепитие к Унылой Тетушке. Он не хочет.

— Это уже пятый человек, с которым мы беседовали, — не сдается Стив. Менее впечатленным Дэнни мог бы выглядеть, только если бы закатил глаза.

Стив останавливается и напоминает о себе, что, обычно — обычно, — когда кажется, что Дэнни ведет себя безрассудно, за очевидной причиной кроется что-то большее.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Если вариант найти подходящую няню тебя не устраивает, то как ты хочешь все решить?

На короткую секунду он чувствует гордость, что сумел предупредить спор.

Дэнни медлит, словно не знает, что делать со своими сомнениями, когда о них спрашивают без конфронтации. Он лучше соображает под давлением, — это, вероятно, его самая выраженная черта как альфы. Но еще он способен находить самую верную из имеющихся возможностей, и Стив считает уравновешенную находчивость Дэнни одним из лучших его качеств.

Дэнни берет себя в руки.

— Меня бесит, что приходится выбирать, снова, между дочерью и работой.

— Но мы пытаемся найти компромисс, чтобы и то, и другое оставалось частью твоей жизни, — осторожно говорит Стив.

— Я знаю, просто, — Дэнни наконец оживляется и начинает жестикулировать, излагая мысль, — вручать ее какой-то няне каждый раз, когда нам скинут новое дело, — а скидывают нам не мало… — Он в раздражении рассекает руками воздух. Пока что его слова ничего не меняют в общей картине. Стив наблюдает, как он расправляет плечи и со вздохом их опускает. — И потом, я знаю, какой бывает работа. Может, я и не выбирал конкретно эту чрезвычайно ответственную работу, и конкретно этого чрезвычайно трудного напарника, — продолжает Дэнни. Стив не позволяет словам задеть его, — но я сам выбрал стать детективом, потому что видел в этом свое призвание, и придерживался решения с бешеным упрямством…

— Я бы не сказал "бешеным", — вставляет Стив, уравновешивая нарастающее напряжение в голосе Дэнни.

— Но в прошлый раз, когда я сделал такой выбор и следовал ему до конца, это кое-чего мне стоило.

Стив садится рядом с ним, вдруг понимая его нежелание. Дэнни переживает, что их отношения со Стивом могут закончиться так же, если он не будет осторожен. Стив не знает, как сказать ему, что нет никаких гарантий — Дэнни наверняка это осознает.

— Я не прошу тебя выбирать, — говорит Стив. — И, может быть, нам еще рано беспокоиться за постоянство.

Дэнни смотрит на него настороженно. Он думает, что Стив сделал ошибку, что бросит его, как бросила Рэйчел. Стив берет его за руку.

— Дэнни, я не думаю, что желание быть хорошим отцом сделает тебя плохим детективом. Мы найдем способ, чтобы ты мог совмещать. Или же… Мне, конечно, будет не хватать тебя на работе, но я готов обеспечить хорошие рекомендации для перевода.

Дэнни наклоняется к нему, плечом к плечу.

— Мы разберемся, — говорит Стив. — С этой частью. И с остальными, при необходимости.

Дэнни кивает, не глядя на него, и движение отдается в телах обоих.

— Спасибо.

Стив собирается ответить, хоть и не силен в заверениях, но Дэнни ласково обвивает рукой его шею, притягивает и глубоко целует. Искренне.

Стив с удивлением понимает, что это впервые.


	48. День 124

В заднем кармане Стива звонит телефон. Он с трудом подавляет в себе непроизвольный порыв ответить — скорее всего, звонок по работе, а значит, скорее всего, новости будут плохие и, скорее всего, ему придется куда-то ехать.

Но сначала он досмотрит выступление Грейс. Она неплохо преуспела и гордилась своими достижениями. Даже Дэнни начал свыкаться с мыслью, что придется возить ее на тренировки каждое воскресенье.

Сейчас он сидит рядом и прощупывает карманы в своем пиджаке. Стив старается не удивляться, что даже четыре месяца совместного проживания не отучили Дэнни носить костюмы. Зато годы препирательств с Рэйчел научили его не игнорировать свой телефон. Стив уверен, учитывая разницу во времени между Гавайями и Чикаго, что ее можно смело исключить из списка.

Дэнни улыбается, глядя на экран. Точно не Рэйчел.

— Кэт говорит, что ты должен поднять трубку, — сообщает он Стиву. — У нее хорошие новости, и, в отличие от твоего последнего ей звонка, это не связано с работой.

— Она все это сказала? Но ты даже не принял звонок, — Стив вытаскивает свой телефон.

— Как мне пояснили моя дочь и бывшая супруга, есть такое чудо современной коммуникации под названием "смс-сообщения", детка.

— Ты наконец-то научился ими пользоваться? — спрашивает Стив, пролистывая список контактов.

— Сам знаешь, спасение утопающих... — отвечает Дэнни.

— Но ведь ты не умеешь плавать, — напоминает ему Стив. Он, конечно, знает правду.

Дэнни возмущается.

— Ты видел, как я плаваю.

— Не против увидеть еще раз, — ухмыляется Стив, заставляя Дэнни покраснеть. Он жмет на "вызов" и все еще поглядывает на футбольное поле.

— Привет, дорогой, — ласково отвечает Кэт. Стив чувствует, что новости действительно хорошие, — Как игра?

— Квотербек не так хорош, как был я когда-то, — замечает он небрежно.

— Видимо, он не омега, которому нужно что-то доказывать, — дразнит она. — Я имела в виду, как там Грейс?

— Грейс умница, немного волнуется. Вчера заставила нас помогать отрабатывать кувырки, — говорит Стив. — В перерыве она себя покажет. Жаль, ты не увидишь.

— И мне жаль, что я не с вами, — соглашается Кэт.

— Сможешь вырваться к нам на выходных? Грейс будет в школьном походе с ночевкой.

— Вы нашли няню, которую одобрил Дэнни?

Стив бросает на Дэнни взгляд. Тот полностью поглощен игрой — боится пропустить момент, когда будет выход его дочери.

— Мы в процессе. Какие у тебя новости?

— Я выбила себе назначение на Замволт, — отвечает Кэтрин гордо. — Смогу быть ближе к дому, поскольку его все еще практически не выпускают из порта Гонолулу.

— Кэт, это потрясающе, — радуется Стив. — Идешь на повышение.

— Кажется, несмотря на твои старания, им все еще нравится, как я работаю. Так что да, это хорошее предложение.

Стив улыбается.

— Мы должны это отметить. Дэнни купит пиво.

— О, значит, будет не самое дешевое пиво.

— Хочешь сказать, я купил бы самое дешевое пиво тому, кто мне так дорог? — спрашивает Стив. Дэнни и Кэт отвечают одновременно:

— Да.

В тайне Стиву нравится — совсем немного — как они сплотились против него. И если в нем говорит инстинкт омеги, то и пусть.


	49. День 275

Прошел почти год. Эта непрошеная мысль подкрадывается незаметно и застает Стива врасплох посреди кухни, заставляет застыть, тупо уставившись на потолочный вентилятор, и принеся за собой волну скептицизма, потому что в нее с трудом верится. Он дважды перебирает в голове все произошедшие значимые события, мысленно споря с самим собой, какую дату брать за начальную.

— В чем дело, дядя Стив? — спрашивает Грейс, отрываясь от своего доклада.

— Задумался кое о чем.

Он знает, что не ошибся в расчетах, но в тоже время надеется на ошибку. Девять месяцев. А он-то думал, что Дэнни проживет на его диване от силы пару недель.

Грейс улыбается.

— Что будете делать на свою годовщину?

Стив с трудом сдерживает желание резко возразить. Слово отчасти подходит, но сам он не стал бы его использовать.

— Я не думаю, что это можно назвать годовщиной, — признается Стив. Он садится за стол рядом с Грейс и делает над собой усилие, чтобы не начать говорить с ней, как с ребенком. В ее возрасте ему было бы все равно.

— Потому что вы не замужем? — спрашивает она.

Вряд ли до этого дойдет. У них с Дэнни все хорошо, а с поддержкой Кэт и периодической помощью няни их отношения вполне самодостаточны. Стив с подозрением относится ко всему, что дается слишком легко.

— Скорее потому что я не уверен, что была какая-то официальная дата, с которой все началось, — говорит он. Так лучше, чем объяснять, что никто никому не изменял, и что в реальной жизни отношения не всегда похожи на то, что показывают по телевизору. Грейс поймет остальное — во всяком случае то, что ей нужно знать — очень быстро.

— К тому же я не из тех, кому нравится отмечать всякие "годовщины", — продолжает Стив. Грейс смотрит на него понимающе.

— Дэнно тоже иногда забывает.

Серьезность в ее голосе, выдающая богатый опыт, вызывает у Стива улыбку.

— Я не забываю. Просто не думаю об этом.

— Не думаешь о чем? — спрашивает Дэнни, проходя в кухню. Как обычно, появляется именно в тот момент, когда речь заводят о нем.

— О годовщинах, — отвечает Стив.

— Я сказала ему, что ты тоже о них забываешь, — добавляет Грейс.

— Забываю? — переспрашивает Дэнни с напускной обидой, — Я не забываю. Просто иногда почти опаздываю, а это не то же самое, что опоздать совсем. Зато я никогда не забываю о днях рождения.

Грейс не спорит. Ее девятый день рождения даже по меркам Дэнни прошел с чересчур большим размахом. Но Стив понимает, зачем это было нужно. Теперь, когда Рэйчел снова беременна, она звонит реже обещанных двух раз в неделю. Возможно, в их ситуации так лучше — связь оборвется быстрее, без лишних сожалений.

— Я думал о том, как много времени прошло с твоего переезда, — говорит Стив.

— Уф, — начинает Дэнни, но потом задумывается всерьез. — Кажется, что время пролетело.

— Проползло, медленно и в муках, — дразнит его Стив. Он подмигивает Грейс, давая понять, что это, конечно же, неправда. — Видимо, жизнь с альфами действительно все меняет.

— Только, если правильно их выдрессировать, — ворчит Дэнни.

Стив сомневается, что все так просто — у него есть опыт. Дело не в биологии. Во время службы на флоте он встречал многих альф, которые были именно такими, как от них ожидалось: высокомерными, властолюбивыми, громко и беззастенчиво самоутверждавшимися при любом удобном случае. Но Дэнни — это просто Дэнни. По мнению Стива, он больше альфа, чем любой из них. Ему хватает уверенности одним лишь присутствием доказать свое право на территорию и хватает ума понимать, что Стиву нужна его защита, как напарнику по работе, но не от других альф.

Все остальное — включая отличный секс, который стал куда лучше, чем Стив ожидал — лишь приятные дополнения.

Стив изменился, и не в последнюю очередь из-за сожительства, пугавшего его раньше. Но ему нравится эта перемена, и он уверен, что дело не только в феромонах и химии мозга.

Возможно, он все же отметит их годовщину.


	50. День 364

— Ты уверен, что это завтра? — вполголоса спрашивает Кэт. Она выглядит взволнованной, глаза горят.

— Доктор Хэйл сказал, что на этот раз все должно быть вовремя, раз теперь я не сдерживаю процесс, — объясняет Стив. — Возможно, ближе к вечеру.

Он чует запах ее радости, все его чувства в эти дни обостряются. В теле ощущается нечто безудержное, пьянящее. Возможно, течка начнется даже раньше, чем он спрогнозировал.

— Я рад, что в этот раз ты будешь рядом, — говорит Стив, обнимая Кэт за талию.

— Ты шутишь? Грейс в летнем лагере…

— Кстати, спасибо, что рассказала Дэнни про тот ужастик "Кровавые Помпоны", — между прочим замечает Стив. — Это так помогло мне уговорить его отпустить Грейс.

— … Только ты, я, Дэнни и большой страпон, — шепчет Кэт. Возбуждение спускается по спине Стива горячей дрожью, и они, вальсируя, сворачивают в кухню. — Ты сойдешь с ума от удовольствия — я не могла такое пропустить.

Их танец медленный и легкий, трение тел невозможно игнорировать, каждое прикосновение отдается внутри Стива резонирующей волной, а вместе с тем сходит на нет действие последней дозы Кисекса.

Стив забывается, двигается по наитию, ведомый инстинктами, пока за спиной не появляется давление другого тела. Дэнни присоединяется к танцу с изяществом бревна.

— О чем шепчетесь? — спрашивает он, щекой прижимаясь между лопаток Стива. — Мне следует проконтролировать это танец или?..

Он не заканчивает. Теплое дыхание обжигает через футболку, и Стив знает, что Дэнни уловил его запах и ощущает его приближающуюся течку.

— Вы определились с датой годовщины? — ехидно спрашивает Кэт.

— Думаю, еще определимся, — отвечает Стив, затем резко вздыхает, почувствовав на спине укус, который оставит след. — Очень скоро.


	51. Эпилог, любой день

Стив кое-как добирается до дома, не осознавая практически ничего, кроме желания подняться на второй этаж, где ждет Кэт, затащить туда же Дэнни и сделать, наконец, хоть что-нибудь, чтобы ослабить напряжение и пустоту внутри него, одновременно умоляющую и требующую.

Что-то пытается помешать ему двигаться, какое-то теплое, несильное препятствие, и Стив двигается ему наперекор. Приятно преодолевать сопротивление, напрягать мышцы, будто бы реагируя на жар в теле и удовлетворяя его. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока "препятствие" не начинает протестовать.

— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал пойти по легкому пути? И я имею в виду вообще, потому что прямо сейчас уж точно нет, — спрашивает Дэнни, стоя на уровне груди Стива, и пытается заломить ему руки каким-то приемом — или подобием приема. Возможно, хочет заставить его подчиниться своим смехотворным захватом корпуса.

— Что значит "по легкому пути"? — Стив знает, что это лишь провокация. Дэнни хорошо пахнет, потрясающе. Стив хочет его, но даже под гормональным опьянением не позволяет себе сдаться просто так. Намного интереснее вынуждать его бороться за желаемое — во всяком случае первые несколько раз.

— Легким путем было бы не заставлять меня применять силу, чтобы дать тебе то, чего ты сам хочешь, — язвительно отвечает Дэнни. — Тебе же понравится, зачем сопротивляешься?..

— Хочу, чтобы это был твой яркий триумф, — Стив чуть ли не мурлычет от удовольствия. — Ты лучше стараешься, когда победа дается с трудом.

— Стараюсь? — заводится Дэнни. Он решительно поднимает на Стива взгляд, в глазах обожание и возмущение — привычный восхитительный коктейль эмоций, когда ему приходится иметь дело со Стивом. — Хочешь сказать, — снова начинает Дэнни. Трудно сосредоточиться, когда он настолько близко. Стив до сих пор не понимает, как у Дэнни получается оставаться таким многословным, — что ты доводишь меня, потому что тогда я лучше стараюсь?

Стив просовывает руку ему между ног и гладит встающий — вставший — член поверх брюк.

— Не только поэтому. Тебе бы тоже не понравился легкий путь.

Он останавливается, ухмыляясь на вздох Дэнни, и крепче сжимает пальцы.

— И что будешь делать? Укусишь меня в шею?

Вместо этого Дэнни кусает его в живот, куда может достать. Кусает так сильно, что Стив затыкается, судорожно втягивает воздух и смеется. Это неожиданно приятно.

— Что за альфа станет оставлять укусы на животе омеги? — Стив продолжает смеяться, но снова замолкает, когда Дэнни кусает его еще раз и рычит:

— Такой, которому надоела болтовня.

Стиву нравится эта самоуверенность. Она дает ощущение, что сам Дэнни никогда не потеряет над собой контроль, никогда не забудет, чего хочет Стив, никогда не перестанет слушать его, даже если Стив начнет нести полную чушь.

Его тело готово. Он чувствует, что близок к тому, чтобы потеряться в удовольствии. Чувствует, как стекает по бедрам естественная смазка. Путь сопротивления больше не кажется привлекательным.

Они поднимаются наверх. Кэтрин уже ждет их, терпеливая и довольная.

— А я уж думала, что вы весь день проведете внизу за беседами, — говорит она, освобождая для них место на кровати. Черные повязки на ее бедрах создают соблазнительный контраст с кожей. Гладкий блестящий страпон с имитирующим узел укрупнением в основании, напугавший Стива в первый раз, теперь кажется ему заманчивым обещанием.

— Ты знаешь Дэнни, — говорит Стив, снимая с себя тесные, а теперь еще и промокшие джинсы. — Любит поболтать.

Дэнни издает слабый сердитый звук и толкает Стива на кровать.

— Для того, кто должен уже потерять голову от желания, ты тоже слишком разговорчив.

— Ты даже не начал стараться, — парирует Стив. В итоге его затыкает Кэт, придавливая к матрасу, пока Дэнни раздевается. Она разогревает его, уверенно лаская член, и вскоре он действительно теряет голову.

К тому моменту, когда Дэнни к ним присоединяется, Стив чувствует, что окончательно сдался. Он податливый и довольный. Все мысли вытеснены под напором ослепляющего желания, пока его растягивают сзади и спереди. Мучительно медленно, сначала только пальцами, и Стив начинает требовать больше. Ожидание убивает его, топит в ощущении невыносимой пустоты.

— Он такой мокрый, — одобрительно шепчет Кэт. Ей доставляет удовольствие, что среди них она единственная с ясной головой, и что один лишь звук ее голоса вызывает у Стива реакцию. Он стонет, сильнее откидывается назад, прижимаясь бедрами к ней и твердому силиконовому члену, который проталкивается в его вход между ягодиц. Его пальцы настойчиво вцепляется Дэнни в плечи. Он готов.

Но хотя он мокрый и растянутый, это все равно нелегко. Дэнни медленно проникает в него спереди, а Кэт еще медленнее и осторожнее входит сзади. Стив хватается за обоих. Ему одновременно слишком мало и слишком много... но вдруг становится до безумия хорошо. Стив тяжело дышит, не прекращает стонать, а ведь они даже не двигаются.

Все его тело горит, поет от наслаждения, в голове потрясающе пусто. Дэнни обхватывает его член, желая, наверно, помочь свыкнуться с ощущениями, и Стива накрывает оргазм — гораздо сильнее и намного раньше, чем он ожидал, словно до этого они балансировали на грани несколько часов, а не минут.

— Ого, — произносит Дэнни сдавленным голосом. Стив смутно осознает, что его трясет, что он почти рычит, а оргазм разносится по его телу жадными волнами, втягивая глубже каждое проникновение, пока все внутри него не становится правильным и наполненным.

Пока голод не утоляется.

Ощущения настолько яркие, что доводят Стива до изнеможения. Он слабо держится за Дэнни и Кэт, отдавая себя в их полное распоряжение.

— Это было невероятно, — говорит Кэт. Дэнни подбирает слова дольше.

— Это было быстро.

Стив слегка двигается, когда чувствует, как растущий узел Дэнни начинает его растягивать, создавая давление на страпон Кэт. Кажется, они говорят что-то еще. Он не знает. Его тело застыло на месте, неподвижно, пока узел не заполняет собой всё.

— Думаешь, мы быстро вымотаем его? — спрашивает Кэт. Она двигается внутри него, совсем чуть-чуть, в самый раз, чтобы заставить плотнее сжаться вокруг Дэнни. Стив еще не отдышался и способен лишь на похотливые стоны.

— Еще, — требует он, потому что ни о чем больше не может думать. Эта течка вымотает всех троих, оставив после себя приятное послевкусие, и Стив впервые не против того, что защита сброшена. Когда Кэт начинает двигаться, она слушается его команды, и все это понимают.

В их присутствии Стив полностью отдается инстинктам и знает, что в итоге получит лишь удовольствие.

Следующую течку он не станет откладывать на пять лет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Коллаж-иллюстрация от [lintares](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares):
> 
> [ ](http://i.imgur.com/3DYreTz.jpg)


End file.
